Casualties of Desire
by dontrun
Summary: The tiny cracks in their facade of perfection grow larger as the pressure mounts. Who will be left standing after the betrayals are revealed? *On long term hiatus*
1. Where We've Been

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: And the shit keeps hitting the fan :)! I have included a Carlisle and Esme POV to show where they are with the whole Em thing right now. And I've started showing Kate. Be warned Kate is severely depressed and her POV will be getting darker each time I write it. Thank you so much to my reviewers who are so passionate. I just want to assure you there is no quick fix for Emmett in this fic. Also I cannot pimp this fic out enough Good Fortune by RobotMoose link is in my favs. It is so good, and very well written. In fact it makes me kind of embarrassed for the craptastic stuff I write it's so well written. Ugh I need a beta, if anyone knows how to get one give me the heads up! **

** What I Thought I Knew**

**BPOV**

Alice had left me three voicemails all demanding to know where I was and why the hell I hadn't called her back yet. Finally I had texted her that I would call in the morning and fill her in. And of course being Alice that meant she had to show up at 9 am with coffee demanding I fill her in.

"Edward could you listen out for Kate and Riley I'm going to take Alice for a ride and drop her over the bridge." I told my husband who was shirtless and I wanted to jump and hump so bad that my girlie bits were leaking all over the place but his fucking sister was cockblocking us.

"Go ahead baby I'll tell everyone Alice had too much coffee and jumped to high, it was an accident." I laughed and he kissed the side of my head. I ran upstairs and tossed on jeans and sweatshirt, shoved my hair into a pony tail and brushed my teeth. The five minute dress and dash I had perfected in college when Edward and I spent too much time diddling in the morning and I was running late for class.

"Alice really it's the fucking weekend don't you sleep?" Edward was complaining to his cockblock of a sister.

"Please the way you two go at it I'm surprised Little Eddie doesn't have permanent damage or at least ride burn. You can handle one morning away from Bella's vagina so she can talk with me." I laughed.

"But can I handle one morning away from the wonder peen?" I asked sitting on my husband's lap and kissing him in a very inappropriate way in front of his sister. Eat that CB.

"Eww Bella, that's my brother!" Alice sounded like a two year old. And after feeling Edward get hard as a rock under me I got up gave him a naughty wink.

"Let's roll Ali cat." Edward groaned. "Husband I love you." I giggled.

"Wife I love you even if you are a minx and a cock tease." He smirked.

"Baby I'm only a tease if I don't plan to follow through." Alice groaned and Edward looked at me like he wanted to collect right there. "Later baby."

"Not too much love." He demanded.

"God could you two get a room?" Alice stomped her foot.

"Ali, it's house all of them are our rooms." Edward joked.

"Listen Assward you know what I meant." Alice stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Yes Pixie stick I do." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Children." I laughed, then suddenly felt somber. "Edward watch out for Kate and Riley till I get back." He gave a sad smile.

"Of course love." I kissed him one more time and Alice and I left the house to climb into her new Lexus.

"Alice what the hell are we going to do?" I said with defeated.

"We keep living Bella, and we do everything we can to protect Kate and Riley."

"God Alice I never thought I would hate Emmett, you won't believe his nerve. He had the whore at their home Ali. She even knew what the master bedroom looked like." Alice gasped.

"Oh my God! That fucking asshole. I can't believe he's my brother." I felt bad because as much as I had always thought of Emmett as a brother he really was Alice and Edward's this has to be tearing her apart. Torn between friendship and family.

**KPOV**

I really didn't want to get up. I could hear Edward getting Riley ready for the day and I know it should be me taking care of my son's needs, not his Uncle but I just can't find the will to get up. Riley's little giggles and Edward's chuckle made my heart hurt. My son, my poor baby. I ruined his life by not being enough for his father.

I can't figure out what I didn't do, or what I did wrong that my husband needed to turn to another woman. A woman that he claims that he loves. Apparently he never loved me. I gave him everything that I had. I let him inside my heart, inside my body and let him be the only one. God what the fuck did I do wrong?

I gave him blow jobs, though I never really enjoyed doing that. I never turned down sex and even tried to initiate it every so often. I cooked dinner every night, unless we went out. I gave birth to his son and wanted to have more children. He was the one who said we needed to wait a little longer. I moved across the country and left everything I knew, my family, friends my whole support system to back him and his dream.

What the hell didn't I do for him?

Tears streamed down my face as memories of my life with Emmett played out before me. What I thought was a nice peaceful love, was just a lie. How the hell do you go on when everything you thought was real was a lie? How do you wake up in the morning and force yourself out of bed when you've lost the love of your life?

I mean I know I have to for Riley. Sweet, little Riley. Would I be enough for my son? Was I even a good Mom? I mean here I lay wallowing in self pity and the hurt of lost love while my son plays with his Uncle. Don't most divorced or soon to be divorced women get up every day and care for their offspring? God what the hell am I doing?

Even though I know I should be down there with my son, I still can't get up. I want my life back. I want my husband back. I wish I had never found out about Rosalie Hale and Emmett. And even though I know it's pathetic and not what any self respecting woman would wish for or want, I wish I was back in the dark. He could have his affair as long as I didn't know. As long as he came home to me. At least then I could live with my self delusions that I was enough to make my husband happy. That he in fact loved me and our child. I could go on about my everyday life not having to face the realities that are now pressing on my mind and heart.

Though it's not like Emmett is the first to abandon me. Poor Uncle Charlie and Renee had to raise me thanks to my Mom who left me at their house to go shopping with friends and never came back. Charlie had received a letter from her a week later saying she was happy without me and not ready to be a Mom and could he handle the situation.

Not enough for my Mom and not enough for my husband.

God I really need to get out of this bed. Sadly I don't know if I can.

**Carlisle's POV **

I never believed I would have to do this to one of my children. I always trusted that they would be responsible adults, and trust worthy. The way their mother and I raised them to be. He answered on the third ring.

"Jenks old friend how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great Dr. C how can I help you today?" Straight to the point and competent. His father and grandfather had been the same way, no wonder our family had used their firm for so many generations.

"It's my oldest son Emmett. I need the accounts that I have opened for him frozen." All of my children received small trust when they turned eighteen, but the majority of the family money was still in my control. I opened accounts for all three of them, and made sure quarterly deposits were made. As of now Emmett could make it on his own. Clearly he needs to learn responsibility.

"Ahh Emmett, I've noticed that his accounts have been draining quicker than usual for the past year and a half." Jenks notes in an off handed voice.

"Yes unfortunately my son has made some mistakes, one very large one I need to know more about. Her name is Rosalie Hale. I need a complete dossier on her, and know who the closest people are to her. I don't trust Ms. Hale." That's an understatement, I loathe Rosalie Hale the Jezebel stripper who has lured my son off his straight and narrow path. I have this strong feeling she is a gold digger. And in freezing these accounts I am protecting the family funds from going into her greedy hands.

"If you give me forty eight hours I'll give you the preliminary report, it will take two weeks for a through report." Good man.

"That's fine." I sighed.

"Is there anything else Dr. C?"

"Open an account for Kate, my daughter in law, deposit twenty five thousand in it for now. And the same amount quarterly. Make sure it is the same set up where I have control." I needed to make sure my grandson and sweet daughter in law were taken care of.

"That will be set up this afternoon and I will get them to overnight the debit card and checkbook out to Mrs. Cullen."

"Good and Jenks deposit same amount into Edward's account." A gift for him and Bella to make up to them some for that disaster of an anniversary party.

"Done."

"Thank you Jenks that is all for now. Say hello to your wife for me."

"Thank you Dr. C and say hello to Esme as well." We ended the call and I sighed again and picked up the phone.

"Dad?" Emmett sounded shocked that I was calling him so soon.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have frozen the accounts that I had open for you. I will not use this family's money to fund your life of sin with that woman. You will now be supporting yourself." I said coolly.

"What the hell dad?!" He bellowed.

"Emmett you are not the man I raised. I'm severely disappointed in you and to be honest right now I don't want anything to do with you. I will not stand in your Mother's way if she chooses to be in touch with you, however for the foreseeable future I don't want to see you."

"But Dad…" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I don't know who the hell you are. Because the son that I love, the one I raised would never betray his wedding vows. He would never hurt his wife and son just to fulfill his own sinful desires. I cannot comprehend this travesty you have inflicted upon this family. Your selfishness astounds me. Not only did you destroy your marriage, you destroyed your wife. I saw her eyes Emmett, you killed the life out of them. And what about Riley? Did you think of him at all when you were allowing your penis to think for you?" I spat.

"Dad I'm in love I'm sorry…" Once again I cut him off.

"You're in love. I get it. I also remember you telling Kate you love her." I retorted. "And outside of your own marriage you also hurt the rest of your family. And poor Bella and Edward you ruined their anniversary party because of your selfishness. How you could bring that woman here that night I can't even begin to understand." I couldn't fight with him anymore. "I have to go Emmett. Goodbye." I hung up the phone slowly. I didn't know when I would talk to my oldest child again. I wasn't sure if I ever really wanted to.

**Esme's POV**

My greenhouse, my beloved flowers. They are predictable unlike people. Unlike my children. I should qualify that, unlike Emmett and Alice. Edward is thoroughly predictable, he'll be found someplace either thinking of or being with Bella. Their love was something so powerful that if I wasn't so happy with my soul mate I might be jealous of my own child.

My darling Alice is unpredictable in a nice way. Instead of going the normal expected route, she took control of her own destiny and started her own business. One that she has made highly successful. I'm so proud of my little girl.

My oldest child however has disappointed me. I never thought that would happen. He was such a good kid, watching out for the others and never getting called to the principal's office. Unlike Edward who we would get calls about, often. He often beat up any guy who looked the wrong way at Bella and in Edward's mind that was if they looked at her period. Luckily he outgrew his jealousy and realized no matter how much the other guys may look, for Bella it's only him. It was always him for her.

Now my good boy who tried to keep the others out of trouble was the one in trouble. The one who destroyed his family. I was so torn between running and trying to make things better for my baby or grabbing my husband's nine iron and beating him.

I was startled out of these thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom do you know what Dad did?" Emmett's voice came over the line. God what had Carlisle done?

"No I'm afraid I don't Emmett."

"He cut me off and told me that he is no longer a part of my life." I groaned a little. Carlisle's father cheated on his mother and he was very sensitive when it came to the subject of adultery. I could easily see him cutting Emmett off for it.

"That's between you and your father son. I'm not getting involved with this matter." I told him firmly.

"But Mommy." He whined.

"No Emmett, unlike you I care about my marriage and I am not about to mess it up by fighting with your father about whether or not it was a good idea to cut off his philandering son. You've made your bed, now you need to lay in it and face the consequences."

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." He says in a soft voice.

"Well clearly you didn't think through your actions. You've hurt your whole family Emmett. In one way or another you have effected all of us. I think you need to take a step back and look at the mess you created. Look at it through eyes that are not tainted with your lust for that woman, look as an impartial third party. You need to realize what you've done. Once you have maybe then your father will see fit to turn the accounts back on."

"Fine Mom. Love you." He said pathetically.

"Emmett I'm your mother and I carried you for nine months in my body, I will always love you. I'm not proud of you right now and I'm not sure I like you at the moment though." Honest words flew from my lips before I could stop them.

"Bye." He hung up and I sighed walking back into the main part of the house.

"Carlisle?" I called out for my beloved.

"Yes dear?" He answered from his study.

"Emmett just called me to say you cut him off."

"Yes I did." He said bluntly.

"That's fine dear I just wanted to tell you the same thing I told him, I'm not getting in the middle of this particular issue. It's up to you to decide what the children get of your father's and grandfather's money." I told him kissing his cheek.

"Thank you love. I promise not to bring you into this issue." I nodded.

"That's all I ask." I then attached my lips to his for a deep kiss. "Now do you want to go play naughty nurse?" I asked suggestively.

"Hell yes." He grabbed my hand and took off with me in tow to our bedroom. God I love my sexy husband.

**Unknown POV**

I picked up the phone and dialed. After all this time I was finally able to repay, finally able to give her the only thing she wanted after all she had given me.

"Hello?" The feminine voice came down the line.

"Hey, I have news." I told her.

"Really?" He cool voice had a tint of interest in it.

"I've found him for you." I heard a sigh of relief on her end.

"After all these years. Where are you?" She asked.

"Seattle. I should warn you he lives here with his wife." I knew she needed to hear that part even if it hurt her.

"I see." He voice held no emotion.

"How do you want to handle this?" I asked her.

"I'm flying out there. After I see him we are even and you are free." That was a relief though I would still stay close and loyal to her.

"Do you want me to meet you at the airport?"

"No that might blow your cover, I will get a rental. I'll call you with details we will meet up there discreetly I will call you back later with the meeting location."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Yes, yes you will and so will he." She said ominously. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

**Reviews are love. I have a holiday one shot coming out soon as a special treat for my readers keep posted for it. **


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy please let me know. **

**Chapter 2- Secrets and Lies**

"Baby we have to hurry we're running late." Edward called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Well why are we running late Edward?" I laughed.

"Because of those naughty little things you were trying to pass off as panties, I had to punish you baby." Damn his voice, liquid fucking sex.

"Edward you ripped my panties off and fucked my brains out, now you get to give Esme a clean excuse for why we are late. I did it last time." I giggled remember the last time. Edward had come in all sexy and sweaty from our home gym to shower. I took one look and had to ride his peen, I mean I really had to. My body was on fire and my brain had a one track mind.

"But Bella she always sees through it when I try to lie. She has that Mom lie detector thing down pat." Aww my sweet husband scared of his Mommy.

"She wouldn't be able to tell, love puppet, except for the fact you rub your hand on my ass when you're lying about sex. And if I'm not next to you, you stare at my ass. Edward love, I think you love my ass more than you love me."

"Why don't you unlock that bathroom door and I'll show you how much I love you and that sweet tight ass." Mmm Edward.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I had to lock the door so we actually make it to our anniversary party tonight. Shit baby I've already had three showers today!" Maybe he needed some salt peter? Nope I'd miss the peen never mind.

"Izzy B I love you." He cooed.

"Edward Anthony I love you." I sighed and opened the door fully dressed. Damn my man looks hot in a suit and tie. Solid black suit, royal blue silk shirt to match my dress and a black and matching blue stripped tie. He is so keeping that tie on later. Just the tie. Fuck yea.

"Bella you become more exquisite every day." He kissed me gently. I really do love the horn ball. "You do realize I'm the luckiest man on earth? I married an angel." Damn he's a cheesy, hot, sweetheart of a horn dog. And only mine, only ever mine.

"And I'm the luckiest woman, I married my heart. Because I gave you it a long time ago." Damn we were both cheesy but we meant every word.

"Come now let's get to our party so we can get home. And I can see you naked again!" He slapped my ass and then grabbed my hand leading me out to his beloved Volvo. He's had one since high school and every two years he gets a new model. He does love a Volvo.

~~***~~

"Hey Ali." I hugged Alice who looked utterly gorgeous in her red dress.

"What's up Betty Crocker?" Ok just because I'm working for a cooking website they call me Betty Crocker. Funny guys ha ha.

"Nada just checking out my home spices on the anniversary of the day Edward and I got married and lived happily ever after. Where is my other home spice Kate?"

"Please it's more like you've lived happily fucking ever after, the two of you are practically joined at the crotch 24/7. And Kate is in the little girls room last check." We began talking about random things that happened since we last talked, around twelve hours before. I noticed Edward and Emmett in the far corner away from people talking heatedly. And knowing them as well as I did I could tell it wasn't a happy conversation. My husband was doing a double, the hair pull and bridge of the nose pinch all at fucking once. Something was up.

"Ali check out your brothers." She looked over.

"What the hell? I wonder what's up. Edward looks like he's going to hit Em, and Em looks like he wants to either cry or scream."

"Should we…?"

"Yea let's." We made our way over to the guys quietly, catching some of the conversation.

"And you couldn't have told your wife this on any other day Emmett?" Edward demanded harshly.

"Edward damn it I didn't mean for her to find out today. Though it was about time she found out, I couldn't play pretend anymore. I'm in love…" He stopped when he saw Alice and I. "Hiya Bella happy anniversary." He pulled me into a short hug, which was a confirmation that something wasn't right. He generally breaks my ribs, calls me Bells and spins me all the fuck over the place.

"Thanks Em." Edward pulled me to him and began sniffing my hair and cuddling me. Basically going to his happy place. He once told me no matter how bad something was if he can feel me and smell me he's able to get by.

"Hello love." He whispered sexily into my ear.

"Hey stranger, I've missed you."

"Yea the whole ten minutes you were apart. I swear if the two of you are like this on your fiftieth wedding anniversary I'm not talking to you anymore." Alice joked.

"Alice sister dear, Bella and will be like this on our seventieth wedding anniversary, get used to it kiddo." Edward leaned over and kissed his baby sister; by a whole fifteen minutes on her cheek.

"So are we going to keep avoiding or is someone going to tell Alice and I what is going on?" I asked gently.

"Bella, not tonight baby. Tonight is about us being happy and celebrating our love with our friends and family."

"Speaking of family I should probably go find Kate."

"NO!" Emmett and Edward said loudly in unison and my body stiffened. I jerked away from my husband and looked him in the eyes. His emerald gaze begging with me to just stay put and not to ask questions. He knew something would hurt me if I did. I didn't care about myself though. I cared about my cousin who had been there for me my whole life. Who had held me during my darkest months, the ones without Edward.

"Edward I…" I was cut off though because suddenly I caught sight of my cousin. Her beautiful light brown hair looked disheveled, her brown eyes pained, her deep purple dress crumpled. She looked like shit. I went to take a step towards her, but her gaze snapped to Emmett.

"Emmett Carlisle Cullen," her voice slurred and I knew she had been drinking, something Kate never did, drinking and Kate didn't go hand in hand. Emmett rushed towards her but she pushed him away, "I've given you every fucking thing! My fucking heart, my fucking body, everything! I was fourteen fucking years old when I fell in love with you! I followed you around with your dream of football greatness, I put all my fucking dreams on hold, my whole life was put away on a back burner to be and do whatever you needed or wanted. I gave you a son, our precious baby boy! And you, you fucking son of a bitch what do you do?"

"Kate this isn't the place. Please Kate remember why we are here." Emmett begged his wife.

"Bella!" She shouted suddenly and rushed at me.

"Katie it's ok, we'll fix it Katie. You know Em can be a bone head I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he did."

"Bella have you met the bitch who ruined my life?" I shook my head not knowing where she was going with this. "Bella meet Rosalie fucking Hale the cunt who is fucking my husband!" She pointed to a curvy blond woman who was so freaking gorgeous my self esteem dropped by ten points. The woman was standing there with Felix looking stunned.

"Katie I think she's here with Felix. Calm down." I placed a hand on her and she shook it off.

"Calm down? Bella my husband informed me after I caught them fucking upstairs on his childhood bed that I happened to have lost my virginity on that he was in love with the slut and wants a divorce!" Kate sobbed.

"Oh God Kate!" I hugged her. "Kate it will be ok sweetie." I didn't know what else to say.

"Bella imagine it was Edward." She whispered in my ear. And I felt like my life had ended. I knew I could survive without Edward, or even function, but I wouldn't be alive without him. Edward is my other half, my joy and pleasure, my rock and confidant. If I had seen him with another woman I would be on a murderous rampage and extremely depressed. If he wanted a divorce I couldn't even wrap my mind around that one. It hurt too much.

"Emmett is this true?" Alice demanded.

"Alice now isn't the time." Edward tried to stop his sister from pushing.

"No now is the time Kate is my sister in law and one of my best friends. Did you cheat on her with that blond skank? And did you tell her you wanted a divorce?" Alice's scary voice had come out to play.

"Yes damn it! Rosie and I are in love. We have been for almost two years though I've tried to fight it! She's my real other half, my soul mate. As much as I love Kate I'm not in love with her. And after knowing what being in love is, I now know I've never been. Kate sweetheart someday I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends. And I hope you find your other half someday." Emmett gave his speech of bullshit and I wanted to kill him.

"So let me get this straight," Ok I'm pissed and on a war path. Back up people Bella Cullen is going to rip her big ass munch of a brother in law a new one. "you married my cousin and had a baby with her. You claim to love her at least some, yet you don't have enough fucking respect for her to wait and say this shit in private? And damnit Emmett you brought your whore to my fucking anniversary party! To a family party where you knew your wife and siblings would be. When has it become just about you asshole? When did you stop respecting the rest of us?"

"Bella you're my kid sister as much as Ali and I love you. And I'm fucking sorry this happened at your anniversary party. It's also Rosie's birthday and I thought Felix could bring her so at least I could spend her birthday with her a little. I didn't mean for the rest to happen tonight." He sighed heavily. "I love her Bella, the way Edward loves you." And with that I saw red.

He just insulted my whole marriage. Edward and I were not a dirty adulterous love affair. What we had was pure and real. And to put us in the same category as his fling with the blond tramp pissed me off. And apparently pissed Edward off too, because he slugged his older brother knocking Emmett to the ground.

"You will never, ever insult my wife and our marriage like that again do you understand me Emmett? Never!" Emmett sat on the floor dazed and Edward grabbed me into a fierce hug. "There is no way in hell he loves her the way I love you. Because if I was in his situation I would have never degraded you by making you my mistress. I would have calmly filed for divorce from my wife and then pursued you as a free man. I would have never insulted you by making you play second fiddle or brought you to a family party with my wife and made you watch as I played happy family man. Because I would never be able to treat you like a whore, you're an angel. My beautiful angel that I love with my whole heart and soul."

"I love you so fucking much Edward." I whispered into his ear holding him with all my might. Yes it was weird to hear what my husband would do if he met me and was married to another but I understand him and his thought process. Edward is my world as I am his. He would have walked away from anyone that stood in between us and claimed me as his own as a free man so he could show me off and proudly hold me on his arm.

"And I love you more than anything Isabella." He whispered back. I looked over to see the blond bitch red in the face looking like she might cry and flicked a glance at Kate who was falling apart in front of my eyes.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle, my darling of a father in law demanded and the whole room fell silent. He was walking out of his study with my father Charlie. Esme came to a stop standing behind him. She was white as a sheet and for the first time in my life I saw her look frazzled.

"Your oldest child is a dickwad man whore." Alice tells her father.

"Alice…" Edward mumbles. He has realized the amount of attention we are receiving and is trying to defuse the situation till it can be handled in private.

"No Edward our parents should know." She huffed and turned to them. "Emmett brought his whore to a family party," She pointed heatedly at Rosalie, "and proceeded to have sex with her and tell Kate he wants a divorce. Oh and he's been with her for almost two years." Esme's jaw drops, Carlisle turns a bright shade of red and Charlie reaches for the spot his revolver usually lays.

"My office now. All of you." Carlisle demands. He turns to the blonde heifer. "You too young lady." I snort because there is nothing lady like about that whore. She glares at me and I glare right back.

We filed in one by one. Edward on my right Kate on my left, Alice flanking Kate's other side. Emmett and his whore stood on the other side of the room. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and now my own mother Renee stand in the middle of the room. No one is smiling and I feel guilty because part of me is upset this ruined mine and Edward's night and I shouldn't be thinking about that when my cousin's life is falling apart.

"Explain yourself young man." Carlisle's face is livid and his crystal blue eyes are glaring at Emmett.

"Umm I don't know where to start." Emmett mumbles like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Edward snorts and glares at his brother.

"How about start with who is she." Esme throws in softly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." The bitch talks for the first time. She turns to Esme with a smile and extends her hand. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. However I love your son and I am happy to finally be able to meet his family." Esme looks at Rosalie's hand like it's contaminated with Swine Flu.

"Emmett how long has this," Carlisle spat at Rosalie while slightly pointing at her, "been going on?"

"Almost two years." He was still mumbling.

"It's like pulling fucking teeth. Just tell us everything jackass." Alice shouted. Poor Kate I didn't know whether she should hear this or if I should get her the hell out of here.

"Katie do you want to go?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"No Bella I need to know." She whispered back.

"A few weeks after we moved to Seattle I went out with some of the guys from the team to bond. At the club I met Rosie, it was love at first sight. Riley was just a baby at the time and Kate was still getting settled into life back here. I really had no idea how to tell her I had found someone who made me whole. That I had found my other half." Kate let out a sob. "I told Rosie everything on our second date. She was pissed, but forgave me. We've been together ever since."

"I knew Emmett wanted his son to be a little older before the divorce, so of course I never complained. I love him too much to do that." Rosalie threw in like she was saint or some shit. I rolled my eyes. Home wreaking whore.

"Emmett we raised you better than this. We made sure you were never ignored, we gave you and your siblings all of our love and devotion. We did our best to be good parents. Where did we go wrong? Why Emmett? And I mean we even took you to church every Sunday, did you miss the part in Sunday school about thou shalt not commit adultery?" Carlisle asks his son.

"Dad you can't stop love. When it happens it's like a train charging into your heart. I love Kate, she is one of my best friends. But I'm in love with Rosalie." Emmett told his father firmly.

"If you weren't in love with Kate why the hell did you marry her?" Charlie asks, speaking up for the first time.

"At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. The natural order of things."

"Emmett I'm trying to understand you. I just don't understand how you can ruin your life, break apart your family for some woman. And now you're saying you only married Kate because it was natural? So if being with Kate is natural, how do you justify being with…" Esme just points unable to verbalize the whore's name.

"Mom, at the time I thought it was natural for Kate and I to get married. We dated through high school, we knew each other our whole lives. Our families are friends, my brother and her cousin were a couple already. It just seemed right." He said though it seemed like he was hiding something. There was something more and he just wasn't saying it.

"And what about your wife's feelings in all of this?" Carlisle questions.

"I am hoping someday Kate and I can be friends again. However I can't live a lie anymore. I'm sorry Kate I'm just not in love with you. Think about it, we haven't had sex in how long? I'm never home. Kate I left all the signals out there for you to find, but you never did. I am sorry that I'm hurting you. But I'm glad this happened, now we can move on." Emmett is looking at Kate his blue eyes so like his father's begging her for understanding.

"You fucking bastard!" She screams as she smacks him across his face. _You go girl._ I say to myself, mentally giving Kate a high five. "I have loved you my whole damned life! You were my everything Emmett, my husband, my friend and the father of my son. I always imagined us old playing with our Grandkids in our backyard." She sobbed harshly. "I've never pictured my life without you. And you, you bastard destroyed everything." She shoved him with all her might away from her and ran out of the room. I went to go after her when he grabbed my hand.

"Bells…." I cut him off before he could say whatever pathetic excuse or lie could come out of his mouth.

"As of this moment you are dead to me Emmett. You hurt my family. My best friend. My fucking blood. You did so with no regard or thought to anyone or anything else other than your fucking dick. Please look at your whore we all know it's nothing to do about love and all to do about sex. You're not the man I always thought you were." I jerked away and ran after Kate. I could hear the faint sounds of yelling behind me.

I found her sitting in Emmett's old bedroom, her knees pulled to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She rocked back and forth staring at the bed from her spot on the floor.

"Katie?" She didn't seem to register my voice. "Kate." I tried again and her head whipped around to face me.

"Bella, I can't do this." She whispered and I pulled her close into my arms. We sat there for I don't know how long. I held her and whispered comforting words, while she cried.

I felt him before I heard his voice call my name softly. I turned and smiled gently at Edward as he motioned for me to come over to him. I gently put Kate away from my body letting her know I'd be right back.

"Hey." I whispered as he took me into his arms.

"Baby I'm so fucking sorry." He said roughly into my hair. "They are still going at it in Dad's office."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"I feel so fucking useless. I don't know how to fix this baby."

"Edward let's get Kate and go get Riley and take them home with us. Katie needs us." He nodded pulling away slightly.

"I agree." He walked over and picked Kate up off the floor and began to descend the stairs. The few guest that hadn't left when the commotion started looked shocked at the sight of my cousin. She looked like hell. Edward quickly took control of the situation sitting Kate on the soft bench in the foyer and going back into the den to address the guest.

"I just want to thank you for coming here tonight and apologize for my spoiled rotten, selfish older brother. Bella and I love you and we will make this up to all of you later but as of right now we need to take our leave. This night has been too much for my wife." I smiled at his speech. He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to fill in Mom and Dad you get Kate." I walked over to my cousin who looked so damn broken.

"Katie where is Riley?" I asked her gently.

"Home with the sitter. Oh Bella my poor baby!" She sobbed and I held her close.

"Shush honey, Edward and I are going to take you over there to get Riley and pack a bag or two. Your coming home with us. And together we'll get this figured out." I promised and she went to stand and tittered almost falling over before I caught her. "Edward!" He rushed over and lifted her up.

"Get my keys baby." I fished in his pocket for his keys before heading towards the door. As I opened it up and walked out a feeling of unease slipped over me. It felt like things were only going to get worse and that my fairytale life was over. The wicked queen had slipped the poisoned apple past the guards. I was on edge, and I prayed to God that everything would work out and Edward and I could make it out alive.

**AN2: I wanted to give a couple of recommendations :) All can be found on my favorites list. **

**It isn't Stalking if You Don't Get Caught**** by JustForkIt and LittleMissWhitlock. So damn funny.**

**Lost in Meyer**** KatKennedy . Great story! **


	3. The End of What Was

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Special shout out to my family down south in this chapter, you'll know it when you see it Jen. **

**Chapter 3: The End of What Was **

I held tightly on to Edward's hand all the way to Kate and Emmett's home. I had this overcast of doom feeling and needed to feel that electric bond between us flow. And being Edward he understood because he only cut off contact to shift gears. Kate sobbed in the back seat and part of me felt guilty for riding up front with Edward instead of being a good friend/sister and riding in the back to give her love and support. However that part was over ridden by the need to touch my other half.

"Katie do you want to wait in the car while Edward and I pack for you and get Riley?" I didn't know if she wanted to go into the house are not. If it were me I wouldn't. To face the den of lies where I had believed I had a happy marriage, and faithful husband while in this emotional state would kill me.

"Bella can I just stay here so I can pull myself together before seeing Riley?" She asked in a very soft voice.

"Of course hun. We'll handle it." Edward agreed with me by smiling at her and getting out of the car.

"Baby are you ok?" My loving husband whispered into my ear as we walked into the house.

"Edward, I'm fine for the moment. Later I'll have my freak out. Let's just get Riley and some clothes and get the hell out of here before Emmett gets home. Right now I can't look at your brother or I might hit him with a blunt object or shoot him with one of Dad's guns."

"Your right baby. If you'll pack for Kate I'll handle Riley and his babysitter. And Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I love you baby. Deeply, madly, irrationally and completely I fucking love you." He kissed me fiercely on the lips to reinforce his confession. And his words warmed the cold my body had been drenched in since finding out about Emmett's secrets and lies.

"That's a good thing honey, cause I love you completely and till the end of time." He kissed me hard one last time and we smiled. "Now go get that baby so we can go home and fool around." I gave him a saucy wink. Hell now was probably not the right time but you have Edward Cullen kiss you like that and tell you he loves you and not get hot and bothered and want to fuck his brains out.

"Yes dear, anything you say my love." He joked, winked flashing that sexy ass crooked grin that makes me almost spontaneously cum in my pants and I took off towards the nursery before I started humping him right then and there.

In the nursery I loaded two bags full of Riley's clothing and toys. I grabbed his favorites knowing later we could either move the rest of it out or buy him all new. He had a crib and changing table in his room at Edward's and my house so that wasn't an issue. The photo on the nightstand brought bile into my throat. Taken only four months ago a smiling Kate and Emmett kissing with Riley on Emmett's shoulders, me riding piggy back on Edward with Alice cuddling up to her dog Robbie. Carlisle had taken the photo at the cabin in Montana.

For the past fourteen years Carlisle and Esme had dragged Edward, Emmett and Alice to the cabin that was more like a mini estate. I had only missed one year when I was fourteen I had come down with a bad case of the chicken pox and didn't go. The rest of the time I went with them. For the month of August through Labor Day Carlisle took off his doctor hat, Esme stopped being a working Mom and we were just a large family laughing and having fun.

It hit me then that before they were married Emmett had only invited Kate along twice. She wasn't a constant there like I was. Even as small children Edward and I would freak out if we were separated for long periods of time. In fact the only reason he didn't stay behind when I had the chicken pox was due to the fact I was mad at him for giving them to me. A completely irrational response on my part, but I was itchy and bitchy. I made it up to him later by flashing him my growing boobies. He called me a goddess and forgave me anything and everything after that. The memory of that made me smile, then the picture caught my eye again.

How the hell did he hide it so well? The photo taken at the BBQ on Labor Day showed a happily married family man. They had been so cute and loving. Emmett had to work so he was two weeks late joining us, however he sent Kate roses and called daily. Hell she offered to stay home with him until he could get away. He had shown up baring more red roses and a diamond tennis bracelet. I know now that it was guilt because he had stayed behind to be with Rosalie Hale. He gave up two weeks with his family, with his son for that whore. I threw the picture at the wall with a growl. And I prayed that Kate never put two and two together. And I also prayed he hadn't further violated the sanctity of his marriage by having that whore here in this house. Kate's house. The one she picked out and decorated herself into a beautiful warm family home.

Grabbing Riley's bags I got out of the nursery knowing the quicker I finished the quicker we could get the hell out of this house. It was filled with lies and now pain that erupted from those lies. I didn't want to be exposed to it any longer.

Next I entered Kate and Emmett's master suite and opened the walk in closet to grab some luggage and clothing. I made sure to pack some suits, dresses as well as comfy things. I figured she'd need the dress clothing for meeting with the kick ass high powered divorce lawyer I was going to find her to emasculate the bastard I've thought of as a big brother since childhood.

"Baby you ready?" Edward asked coming into the room with my blue eyed dark brown hair nephew holding on to him.

"Yea. Hi Riley." Riley grinned and reached for me. Edward took the bags and I took the little boy.

"Hi Aunty Bewa, I wove you." He whispered into my ear. He was always shy when he was tired.

"I love you too little man." I cuddled him closed and promised to always take care of him. The fierce glow in my husband's gaze told me he was promising the same.

**APOV**

I watched as my Dad read my oldest brother the riot act. He held off till Kate was gone before he exploded. Before today I had never heard my Dad use this kind of language. He was referring to Emmett as a fucking idiot, and Rosalie Hale as a home wreaking slut. Of course the latter he had picked up from my Mom who had blown a gasket as soon as Kate left.

"In mine and your Mother's home Emmett, while friends and family were gathered to celebrate your brother's marriage. You and that home wreaking slut were upstairs humping like fucking bunnies!" Whoa I think a blood vessel just popped in my Dad's forehead.

"Really Emmett this is just a disaster." Mom threw in, while downing a glass of Scotch. It was time to pull out the big guns apparently.

"You have disrespected and shamed your whole family Emmett." Dad tossed out, he was past the Scotch stage, he was on to the hidden moonshine Great Uncle Earl from Podunk, SC aka no where you have ever heard of, a town actually smaller than Forks. That shit could knock a grown man on his ass and it looks like Charlie and Dad were going for that.

"Two years? How the hell did you of all people keep it hidden for two fucking years?" Charlie put in his two cents. Clearly he was aiming at Emmett's non-ability to keep a secret to save his life. One of Edward's biggest mistakes was taking Em with him to buy Bella's engagement ring.

"You met at a club? What kind of club?" I decided to join the bashing Emmett party. Quite frankly I wanted to hit him over the head with something, but everything in this office was either too expensive or not hard enough to do damage.

"Family I can understand your disappointment in me and the way I handled this situation." Brother dumbfuck started. "Though I learned a long time ago that life isn't going to always end up the way that you first planned. My plan was always to be a pro-football player into my thirties, didn't happen. I always thought I would never love a woman the way Dad loves Mom and Edward loves Bella. I thought my true other half didn't exist. I didn't want to die alone and Kate was there. I cared for her, she attracted me, she loved me and treated me like I was a God. I figured I couldn't find any better so I settled." He shook his head. "Then life handed me a shitty deal, injury kicked me out of the game and I got depressed. When I joined the station I started hanging out with the guys there. I felt like there were two of me. The happy go lucky guy at home playing happy family with my wife and son. And the guy I was turning into. The one who wished he hadn't settled so soon. The guy who married to young to the wrong girl. The fuck up who made a mess of his life."

"Emmett, son did you ever think of talking with us? Talking to Kate?" Dad asked softly.

"There was no point Dad. You'd never understand. As for Kate, hell I didn't want to worry her or hurt her. Then I met Rosie, and my world was kicked off its axis. I'd never saw such a beautiful sight, I crave her company and lived to be near her. I remember I asked Edward once how he knew Bella was it for him and he told me the sappiest shit, 'When I'm not with her I want to be, when we're together I can't get close enough, if I ever truly lost her I'd lose myself.' And suddenly that shit wasn't sappy anymore it was how I felt about Rose."

"And you couldn't tell your wife you were in love with someone else?" I asked sarcastically. Damn I wish Bella was here she would so be ripping him a new one.

"My first goal was to get Rose out of that club, get her safe. After that I kept trying to find a way to tell Kate. I didn't want her to keep me from Riley though and the lawyer I saw said in a case like this it was a possibility that Kate could limit significantly or even completely block my visitation with my son." He saw a fucking lawyer?!

"What kind of club Emmett?" My Mom demanded. Oh shit I didn't even pick up on that.

"I worked at Caius's Kitty Den Mrs. Cullen." The skank spoke. "I've worked there since two weeks before my nineteenth birthday."

"A stripper?" My Mom looked pale.

"I preferred the term exotic dancer, but yes." She said like that was a better title. And Esme slumped into a chair. Charlie looked almost purple in the face.

"More than once we've busted Caius for running drugs and prostitutes thru his club." Charlie spit out.

"What?!" Mom, Dad and I all said at once.

"Hell not all of us were born with a trust fund." Rosalie spat at us. "I made it till tenth grade and my Dad pulled a runner. My Mom was a housekeeper and her rich sister refused to help us out. I dropped out and got a job at the Citgo, not that, that shit paid anything. A friend told me about Caius's place but I swore I'd never do that shit. Then when I was eighteen Mom got sick, and the hospital bills piled up. Emphazema from all those damned cigarettes. So I threw my pride out the door and my clothes with it. I made damn good money and my Mom never wanted for anything." She told us defiantly.

"There is always other options." Charlie told her. "And I wasn't born with a trust fund either so don't pull that shit on me. My Mom raised me on a job at the grocery store. She worked as a checkout clerk for fourteen years before she got the job at a bank working the teller line. A whole two bucks more an hour. I never knew my Dad, he died before I was born and left us jack. You saw the easy way, figured you're a pretty girl might as well make a buck off it right?"

"Well at least we know why she stayed with Emmett even though he had a wife and kid. She decided to be an exclusive hooker rather than spread it all around one." I jabbed at her. I needed to fill Bella in on this information. She is going to kick her own ass for not staying. However she needed to get Katie out of this house.

"Let's get the hell out of here baby, I can't deal with all these people tonight." Rosalie looked up at Emmett and touched him gently on the arm.

"Ok." He looked back at us. "I'm sorry we ruined the party, I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect like Edward, I'm sorry my girl isn't a saint like Bella, I'm sorry I hurt Kate I never meant to, I'm so fucking sorry that I've caused you shame, and I'm sorry you don't want me to be happy." And with that they stormed out the room.

"Carlisle, I want to know everything about that home wreaking slut and we need to call a psychologist or something to see if Emmett is showing the signs of being brainwashed. None of that was like my sweet little boy." After saying that Mom collapsed into Dad's arms and sobbed. Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably and said he needed to find Renee and get home. I walked over and hugged my parents before leaving to find a quiet place to call Bella.

**EmPOV**

I pulled into my driveway Rose was silently sobbing beside me. I needed to grab a few things and get back over to mine and Rosie's place. I knew Kate probably wouldn't want to see me but I needed my thyroid pills and my black card. What I didn't expect to see was my younger brother and his wife leaving the house with my son in her arms. Quickly I jumped from the car.

"What the hell?" I demanded the cringed with Riley pulled away from me hiding his face in Bella's neck.

"Riley and Kate are coming home with us." Edward informs me. He then proceeds to put their bags in the trunk of his Mom car. Bella completely ignores me and is strapping Riley into his booster seat in the Volvo. This of course continues being the luckiest night of my life *sarcasm inserted here*, when Rose jumps out of my Escalade at the same time Kate turns around. Kate then jumps out of that damn Volvo and rounds on me.

"You brought her here?" She demands with all the might in her little body.

"Not like it's the first time." Rose quips and I shoot her a look that clearly states what the fuck. I know she has jealousy issues, especially when facing my wife but now is not the time. Though it seems as if Rose hasn't read my face right. "Really did you expect a man like Em to enjoy a pink bedroom?" And both Kate and Bella saw red.

"She's been in our bedroom?" Kate yells her arms start flailing like she's having a seizure or something.

"Emmett shut the tramps mouth before I fucking shut it for you, there is a little boy in that car that doesn't need this shit. And clearly your little slut is a walking episode of Jerry Springer drama and doesn't know when to do the classy thing and shut her mouth." Bella was using her deadly voice. I saw her use it once before and I'll admit it almost made me piss my pants. That girl could be scary.

"Bitch." Rose calls Bella and I see Edward get ready to jump into it.

"Rose please don't talk to my kid sister that way." I let her know this shit wasn't cool just with those words. Last thing she needed was Eddie on her case. His might just glare at you looking like he was constipated if you messed with him, but that boy could take down a mountain lion if it messed with his woman.

"Emmett can we just get your shit and go?" My girl demands. She is uncomfortable and feeling over exposed which gets her defensive. What they are seeing as cold and bitchy I know is just a defense mechanism. Edward is standing in front of Bella looking at Rose like she is the nastiest thing he's ever seen.

"Edward I want to go home." Bella whispers, and I can tell the day has been too much for my baby sis. A little tear is falling down her cheek. Kate is rocking back and forth on the ground and Edward is now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yea love, let me get Kate into the car and call Dad in case we need a sedative for her." He kisses her forehead and walks over to my future ex-wife and picks her up. He carefully places her in the car and buckles her in giving a smile to Riley who is half asleep. Bella watches Rose like she is guarding Kate from any advances my girl might make. She clearly is on pit bull mode.

"Eddie man…" He cuts me off.

"It's fucking Edward douchebag. And I don't fucking want to talk to you." He pulls Bella into his arms and walks her to the passenger seat. He buckles her in and runs around to the driver's side and quickly sped off into the night.

"He really loves her." Rose says in awe. "I mean you can literally feel it coming off him."

"Yea, it's always been like that."

"My cousin dated an Eddie once for a short time in college, never got over his ass." She shook her head.

"Sorry bout that babe." I kissed her lips gently. "Let's get my shit and go." She nodded and I gave her a bitter sweet smile. I finally had my girl, but at what cost?


	4. What I Thought I Knew

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Be warned Kate is severely depressed. Thank you so much to my reviewers who are so passionate.**

** What I Thought I Knew**

**BPOV**

Alice had left me three voicemails all demanding to know where I was and why the hell I hadn't called her back yet. Finally I texted her back that I would call in the morning and fill her in. And of course being Alice that meant she had to show up at 9 am with coffee demanding I fill her in.

"Edward could you listen out for Kate and Riley I'm going to take Alice for a ride and drop her over the bridge." I told my husband who was shirtless and I wanted to jump and hump so bad that my girlie bits were leaking all over the place but his fucking sister was cockblocking us.

"Go ahead baby I'll tell everyone Alice had too much coffee and jumped to high, it was an accident." I laughed and he kissed the side of my head. I ran upstairs and tossed on jeans and sweatshirt, shoved my hair into a pony tail and brushed my teeth. The five minute dress and dash I had perfected in college when Edward and I spent too much time diddling in the morning and I was running late for class.

"Alice really it's the fucking weekend don't you sleep?" Edward was complaining to his cockblock of a sister.

"Please the way you two go at it I'm surprised Little Eddie doesn't have permanent damage or at least ride burn. You can handle one morning away from Bella's vagina so she can talk with me." I laughed.

"But can I handle one morning away from the wonder peen?" I asked sitting on my husband's lap and kissing him in a very inappropriate way in front of his sister. Eat that CB.

"Eww Bella, that's my brother!" Alice sounded like a two year old. And after feeling Edward get hard as a rock under me I got up gave him a naughty wink.

"Let's roll Ali cat." Edward groaned. "Husband I love you." I giggled.

"Wife I love you even if you are a minx and a cock tease." He smirked.

"Baby I'm only a tease if I don't plan to follow through." Alice groaned and Edward looked at me like he wanted to collect right there. "Later baby."

"Not too much love." He demanded.

"God could you two get a room?" Alice stomped her foot.

"Ali, this is our house all they are all our rooms." Edward joked.

"Listen Assward you know what I meant." Alice stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Yes brat I do." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Children." I laughed, then suddenly felt somber. "Edward watch out for Kate and Riley till I get back." He gave a sad smile.

"Of course love." I kissed him one more time and Alice and I left the house to climb into her new Lexus.

"Alice what the hell are we going to do?" I said defeated.

"We keep living Bella, and we do everything we can to protect Kate and Riley." She answers me, Alice always sees the silver lining. I wish I was as positive as her sometimes.

"God Alice I never thought I would hate Emmett, you won't believe his nerve. He had the whore at their home Ali. She even knew what the master bedroom looked like." Alice gasped.

"Oh my God! That fucking asshole. I can't believe he's my brother." I felt bad because as much as I had always thought of Emmett as a brother he really was Alice and Edward's this has to be tearing her apart. Torn between friendship and family. That completely sucks.

**KPOV**

I really didn't want to get up. I could hear Edward getting Riley ready for the day and I know it should be me taking care of my son's needs, not his Uncle but I just can't find the will to get up. Riley's little giggles and Edward's chuckle made my heart hurt. My son, my poor baby. I've ruined his life by not being enough for his father.

I can't figure out what I didn't do, or what I did wrong that my husband needed to turn to another woman. A woman that he claims that he loves. Apparently he never loved me. I gave him everything that I had. I let him inside my heart, inside my body and let him be the only one. God what the fuck did I do wrong?

I gave him blow jobs, though I never really enjoyed doing that. I never turned down sex and even tried to initiate it every so often. I cooked dinner every night, unless we went out. I gave birth to his son and wanted to have more children. He was the one who said we needed to wait a little longer. I moved across the country and left everything I knew, my family, friends my whole support system to back him and his dream.

What the hell didn't I do for him?

Tears streamed down my face as memories of my life with Emmett played out before me. What I thought was a nice peaceful love, was just a lie. How the hell do you go on when everything you thought was real was a lie? How do you wake up in the morning and force yourself out of bed when you've lost the love of your life?

I mean I know I have to for Riley. Sweet, little Riley. Would I be enough for my son? Was I even a good Mom? I mean here I lay wallowing in self pity and the hurt of lost love while my son plays with his Uncle. Don't most divorced or soon to be divorced women get up every day and care for their offspring? God what the hell am I doing?

Even though I know I should be down there with my son, I still can't get up. I want my life back. I want my husband back. I wish I had never found out about Rosalie Hale and Emmett. And even though I know it's pathetic and not what any self respecting woman would wish for or want, I wish I was back in the dark. He could have his affair as long as I didn't know. As long as he came home to me. At least then I could live with my self delusions that I was enough to make my husband happy. That he in fact loved me and our child. I could go on about my everyday life not having to face the realities that are now pressing on my mind and heart.

Though it's not like Emmett is the first to abandon me. Poor Uncle Charlie and Renee had to raise me thanks to my Mom who left me at their house to go shopping with friends and never came back. Charlie had received a letter from her a week later saying she was happy without me and not ready to be a Mom and could he handle the situation.

Not enough for my Mom and not enough for my husband.

God I really need to get out of this bed. Sadly I don't know if I can.

**Carlisle's POV **

I never believed I would have to do this to one of my children. I always trusted that they would be responsible adults, and trust worthy. The way their mother and I raised them to be. But I had to make this call, the one I prayed I'd never make.

He answered on the third ring.

"Jenks old friend how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great Dr. C, how can I help you today?" Straight to the point and competent. His father and grandfather had been the same way, no wonder our family had used their firm for so many generations.

"It's my oldest son Emmett. I need the accounts that I have opened for him frozen." All of my children received small trust when they turned eighteen, but the majority of the family money was still in my control. I opened accounts for all three of them, and made sure quarterly deposits were made. As of now Emmett could make it on his own. Clearly he needs to learn responsibility.

"Ahh Emmett, I've noticed that his accounts have been draining quicker than usual for the past year and a half." Jenks notes in an off handed voice.

"Yes unfortunately my son has made some mistakes, one very large one I need to know more about. Her name is Rosalie Hale. I need a complete dossier on her, and know who the closest people are to her. I don't trust Ms. Hale." That's an understatement, I loathe Rosalie Hale the Jezebel stripper who has lured my son off his straight and narrow path. I have this strong feeling she is a gold digger. And in freezing these accounts I am protecting the family funds from going into her greedy hands.

"If you give me forty eight hours I'll give you the preliminary report, it will take two weeks for a through report." Good man.

"That's fine." I sighed.

"Is there anything else Dr. C?"

"Open an account for Kate, my daughter in law, deposit twenty five thousand in it for now. And the same amount quarterly. Make sure it is the same set up where I have control." I needed to make sure my grandson and sweet daughter in law were taken care of.

"That will be set up this afternoon and I will get them to overnight the debit card and checkbook out to Mrs. Cullen."

"Good and Jenks deposit same amount into Edward's account." A gift for him and Bella to make up some for that disaster of an anniversary party.

"Done."

"Thank you Jenks that is all for now. Say hello to your wife for me."

"Thank you Dr. C and say hello to Esme as well." We ended the call and I sighed again and picked up the phone.

"Dad?" Emmett sounded shocked that I was calling him so soon.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have frozen the accounts that I had open for you. I will not use this family's money to fund your life of sin with that woman. You will now be supporting yourself." I said coolly.

"What the hell dad?!" He bellowed.

"Emmett you are not the man I raised. I'm severely disappointed in you and to be honest right now I don't want anything to do with you. I will not stand in your Mother's way if she chooses to be in touch with you, however for the foreseeable future I don't want to see you."

"But Dad…" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I don't know who the hell you are. Because the son that I love, the one I raised would never betray his wedding vows. He would never hurt his wife and son just to fulfill his own sinful desires. I cannot comprehend this travesty you have inflicted upon this family. Your selfishness astounds me. Not only did you destroy your marriage, you destroyed your wife. I saw her eyes Emmett, you killed the life out of them. And what about Riley? Did you think of him at all when you were allowing your penis to think for you?" I spat.

"Dad I'm in love I'm sorry…" Once again I cut him off.

"You're in love. I get it. I also remember you telling Kate you love her." I retorted. "And outside of your own marriage you also hurt the rest of your family. And poor Bella and Edward you ruined their anniversary party because of your selfishness. How you could bring that woman here that night I can't even begin to understand." I couldn't fight with him anymore. "I have to go Emmett. Goodbye." I hung up the phone slowly. I didn't know when I would talk to my oldest child again. I wasn't sure if I would ever really wanted to.

**Esme's POV**

My greenhouse, my beloved flowers. They are predictable unlike people. Unlike my children. I should qualify that, unlike Emmett and Alice. Edward is thoroughly predictable, he'll be found someplace either thinking of or being with Bella. Their love was something so powerful that if I wasn't so happy with my soul mate I might be jealous of my own child.

My darling Alice is unpredictable in a nice way. Instead of going the normal expected route, she took control of her own destiny and started her own business. One that she has made highly successful. I'm so proud of my little girl.

My oldest child however has disappointed me. I never thought that would happen. He was such a good kid, watching out for the others and never getting called to the principal's office. Unlike Edward who we would get calls about, often. He often beat up any guy who looked the wrong way at Bella and in Edward's mind that was if they looked at her period. Luckily he outgrew his jealousy and realized no matter how much the other guys may look, for Bella it's only him. It was always him for her.

Now my good boy who tried to keep the others out of trouble was the one in trouble. The one who destroyed his family. I was so torn between running and trying to make things better for my baby or grabbing my husband's nine iron and beating him.

I was startled out of these thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom do you know what Dad did?" Emmett's voice came over the line. God what had Carlisle done?

"No I'm afraid I don't Emmett."

"He cut me off and told me that he is no longer a part of my life." I groaned a little. Carlisle's father cheated on his mother and he was very sensitive when it came to the subject of adultery. I could easily see him cutting Emmett off for it.

"That's between you and your father son. I'm not getting involved with this matter." I told him firmly.

"But Mommy." He whined.

"No Emmett, unlike you I care about my marriage and I am not about to mess it up by fighting with your father about whether or not it was a good idea to cut off his philandering son. You've made your bed, now you need to lay in it and face the consequences."

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." He says in a soft voice.

"Well clearly you didn't think through your actions. You've hurt your whole family Emmett. In one way or another you have effected all of us. I think you need to take a step back and look at the mess you created. Look at it through eyes that are not tainted with your lust for that woman, look as an impartial third party. You need to realize what you've done. Once you have maybe then your father will see fit to turn the accounts back on."

"Fine Mom. Love you." He said pathetically.

"Emmett I'm your mother and I carried you for nine months in my body, I will always love you. I'm not proud of you right now and I'm not sure I like you at the moment either, but I still love you." Honest words flew from my lips before I could stop them.

"Bye." He hung up and I sighed walking back into the main part of the house.

"Carlisle?" I called out for my beloved.

"Yes dear?" He answered from his study.

"Emmett just called me to say you cut him off."

"Yes I did." He said bluntly.

"That's fine dear I just wanted to tell you the same thing I told him, I'm not getting in the middle of this particular issue. It's up to you to decide what the children get of your father's and grandfather's money." I told him kissing his cheek.

"Thank you love. I promise not to bring you into this issue." I nodded.

"That's all I ask." I then attached my lips to his for a deep kiss. "Now do you want to go play naughty nurse?" I asked suggestively.

"Hell yes." He grabbed my hand and took off with me in tow to our bedroom. God I love my sexy husband.

**Unknown POV**

I picked up the phone and dialed. After all this time I was finally able to repay, finally able to give her the only thing she wanted after all she had given me.

"Hello?" The feminine voice came down the line.

"Hey, I have news." I told her.

"Really?" He cool voice had a tint of interest in it.

"I've found him for you." I heard a sigh of relief on her end.

"After all these years. Where are you?" She asked.

"Seattle. I should warn you he lives here with his wife." I knew she needed to hear that part even if it hurt her.

"I see." Her voice held no emotion.

"How do you want to handle this?" I asked her.

"I'm flying out there. After I see him we are even and you are free." That was a relief though I would still stay close and loyal to her.

"Do you want me to meet you at the airport?"

"No that might blow your cover, I will get a rental. I'll call you with details we will meet up there discreetly I will call you back later with the meeting location."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Yes, yes you will and so will he." She said ominously. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

**Reviews are love. **


	5. Till I Can Make It On My Own

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Till I Can Make It On My Own**

**Riley's POV **

Uncle Edward is so funny. He tried to make me pan-a-cakes but they caught on fire. Auntie Bella is going to fuss at him for that later. I've heard her tell him many times not to play around in her kitchen, guess he's gonna get a time out.

"Uncle Edward where is Mommy?" I haven't seen her since last night and she looked so sad then.

"Buddy Mommy isn't feeling so good so she is in bed sleeping. You know how it is when you're sick and you don't feel like playing?" I nodded. "That's how she is feeling right now. Don't worry Aunt Bella and I are going to take care of you till she is better. Wanna hit up Denny's for some pancakes that we can actually eat?" I nod and he gives me a warm smile and goes to look for his keys so we can go to Denny's for some food.

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy can't go with us right now buddy." He told me.

"But why?" I whined. He crouched down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

"Daddy is dealing with some things right now Riley. He's not able to be around for awhile, but know he loves you bunches and will miss you till he can come home again."

"Ok." I whispered and he hugged me.

"We all love you Riley, never doubt that or forget it."

"Ok."

"Now how about you and I go get a big man's breakfast and then do some Christmas shopping and get Mommy and Aunt Bella some stuff." I grinned.

"OK!" I rushed to the door and he followed behind me laughing.

"Little man wait up we have to bundle you." I bounced like Auntie Alice while he put my thick coat, gloves, hat and scarf on. "Jeesh are you even under there kid?" He joked.

"Yea!" I screamed but it was muffled and he laughed harder and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and I squealed.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

**Kate's POV**

I heard the laughter downstairs and still didn't move. Even when the smoke alarm went off I couldn't find the will to move. The sounds of Edward and Riley leaving drifted up to my ears and I couldn't even be bothered to care where they were going. I know Edward would never let anything bad happen to Riley.

My cell phone that sat on the night stand beside me buzzed with a new incoming message. I used all my strength to reach out and grab the phone. I had a small hope that it was Emmett texting to tell me it was all a joke and he was still mine.

**_I'm here if you need to talk. Love you, Aunt Renee. _**

Shit there goes that piece of hope. Anger rushed through me and I hit speed dial to Emmett's cell.

_"Kate?" He sounds shocked to hear from me._

_"_Why?" Is all I can get out.

_"Kate I explained this last night. I'm in love with her. Not you."_He speaks bluntly and it's like another knife in the heart. _"Listen Kate I have to go Rosie and I are going out for dinner." _He hangs up on me not waiting for my response, not asking about his son.

I want to be numb so fucking bad. I don't want to feel this ache inside of me. I don't want to feel anything.

This need to be numb motivates me out of bed and down the stairs to Bella and Edward's well stocked bar. I can still remember when Edward and Emmett tried to install the bar themselves. Luckily they could afford to higher professionals. After a nail to Emmett's thigh and Edward getting a concussion they gave up. Honestly it was more Bella demanded they hire someone and Edward giving in.

This memory enforces my need to be numb. I grab the Crown Royal and the Patron go back up to my bed, my sanctuary. Taking the first gulp of the cheap whiskey they keep in the house for Charlie, it burns like hell going down my throat. I can't help but enjoy the burn on my throat, like a masochist.

Half way through the bottle I'm suddenly overwhelmed with jealousy. My cousin has it to perfect. Her Mom didn't run out on her, she knows who her Father is, and her husband would die for her. Edward would fucking do anything for Bella. How could I not see before that Emmett didn't feel that way about me?

When Bella even hinted she might want something, or want to do something Edward did anything to make it happen. When I begged Emmett to go on a family vacation with Riley and I he kept making excuses not to go. When I asked him to be home for Sunday family dinner he still didn't show up. Edward bought fucking tampons for Bella. Emmett didn't even want to sleep in the same bed with me during that time of the month and I had to keep my tampons and pads in the guest bathroom. Asshole.

Not that I can blame Bella, she's a great and sweet girl who got lucky. Though she has never been vain or rubbed it in anyone's face. She's just happy being with Edward. She is kind and loving. God I feel like shit feeling jealous of sweet Bella.

Growing tired of the whiskey since it's not achieving the numb state I'm aiming for I switch to the tequila. Surely this will get me there. God I don't want to feel.

**BPOV**

Alice and I spent the day talking about the situation and doing massive amounts of Christmas shopping. I was worried Kate might forget about Santa shopping so I went ahead and bought a good bit just in case of. If she has it covered I can always donate this to Toys For Tots. That reminds me Edward and I need to send in our usual checks to our favorite charities.

Edward's car isn't there when I get home so I quickly go up the stairs and hide the gifts in my walk in closet, the one that Alice had insisted our house have when Carlisle and Esme bought it for us. Not that the town house is huge, it's just a start until we are ready for kids. At least that is what Esme tells me. I love my mother in law but she believes anything under three thousand square feet is too small for raising kids.

Slipping over to the guest room Kate is in I knocked gently on the door. No answer. Concerned I opened the door and check on her. She is sleeping, that is clear from the light snoring. I give a small smile, I hope she is finding some peace in her sleep. Some happy dreams to make up for the crap her asshole of a husband is putting her through.

Before I leave something catches my attention. Bending down I find a half empty bottle of Dad's favorite cheap whiskey and a bottle of tequila that is at least a quarter of the way down. I know that if they are from the liquor storage in Edward's precious bar, then they had been completely full, unopened bottles. Taking them with me I leave the room and go downstairs. Quickly I find my cell phone and call Edward.

_"Hello love." _I hear the smile in his voice.

"Honey where are you?" I implore needing him to come home.

_"Riley and I did some Christmas shopping and now are at the grocery store picking up the few things on your list, and some junk food. We rented a couple of movies too." _

"Come home as soon as you can Edward. I just checked on Kate and she, oh God Edward she was drinking." My voice filled with sadness and tears run down my cheeks.

_"Kate was drinking? She didn't even drink in college." _He states. It's true my cousin has never been a drinker. Her Mom, my Dad's sister who floated in and out of our lives was an alcoholic and Kate refused to become her. So she never drank. Ever. At her wedding she toasted with sparkling grape juice. Of course the other night after Emmett broke her heart she had been loaded. Oh shit.

"Yea honey she drank about half of that new bottle of Charlie's whiskey and a good bit of the Patron we bought for margarita night."

_"I'll be there soon." _

"Thanks honey."

_"I love you baby."_ He says in his calming voice. The one he uses when he knows I'm upset.

"I love you too, so much." We say goodbye and I begin preparing dinner at a loss of what else I should do.

When I hear the door I rush to see him. Riley is smiling and chattering away. Edward is smiling as well but his eyes are filled with concern staring at me. We both know now is not the time to talk. That little boy needs us more now than ever and he really shouldn't be around when we discuss his Mom drinking and his Dad being an asshole. We both nod at each other and I help him bring in the groceries.

Later I know we'll talk, for now I'm just happy to have him close. Where I need him. Where I pray to God he'll always be.

**Edward's POV *hehe***

Fuck, shit damn, grrrr! Stupid fucking shit, why did I get myself into this?

"Hey Edward why are we doing this again?" Seth asked his voice laced with frustration.

"For Riley." And maybe a little bit because Bella might like it and I might get a little afternoon bj when the kid is down for his nap. Bella my beautiful Bella. Sigh. "OUCH!" I screamed when the hammer hit my foot. Fuck!

**BPOV**

Ok what the hell is that noise? The loud clanging and banging coming from outside our little townhouse woke me from my slumber. It had taken forever to fall asleep the night before. Edward and I had spend most of the night talking about Kate and how we were going to handle the situation.

Clearly my cousin needed us, as did her son. We had decided to keep them here with us until Kate was doing better. No matter how long. We'd also decided to try and talk Katie into therapy of some sort. It is clear she is depressed and I can't blame her.

We had also decided to spend as much time with Riley as we can. The little guy was going to miss his parents, and we wanted to lessen the blow. Edward talked about giving the kid an awesome Christmas. Clearly in my husband's mind Santa and trees can cure the woes of all children. Though I secretly think he's just a little excited to have a child around at Christmas actually living in the house.

BANG BANG BANG

Gah really what is that noise?

Pulling my butt out of bed I moved over to the window and looked out. And laughed. Outside my husband, his best friend Seth and Seth's boyfriend Jacob stood with Christmas lights and lawn decorations. And it looked like the lights were beating the men in the battle for decoration.

I quickly slipped some clothing on and ran lightly down the stairs. Riley was on the living room sofa staring out the window at his Uncle and the other guys giggling.

"Hey little man what is your Uncle Edward up to?" I asked him laughing myself.

"Uncle Edward says Santa needs lots of light for landing. He and Seth and Jake and me went to da store and boughts lots of things." He was bouncing like Alice, it was adorable. "They says I need to stay in here so I don't get hurt."

"Ahh, well I'm going to check and make sure they haven't hurt themselves yet ok baby?" He nodded and waved. Riley is an awesome kid.

"Be careful they keep using bad words that I'm not 'spose to say." I laughed and walked outside.

It truly was a sight to behold, three grown men looking bewildered by Christmas decorations. Edward was tangled in lights and swearing like a sailor. Jake had a blow up Winnie the Pooh trying to secure it to the ground and was failing at getting it to blow up straight, it just wasn't working out for him and he was doing this bouncing frustrated dance. Seth was working on putting together one of those clear light deer and sleigh sets. Let's just say the deer was kicking his ass.

"Edward my love what the hell are you doing?" I'd ask why they weren't working but since Edward is both Seth and Jake's boss and he basically runs the whole company that would be a stupid question. Clearly Edward hijacked them from the office and entrapped them in his scheme for light domination.

"Hey Bella!" Jake and Seth said in unison as Edward looked sheepish. I waved back in greeting never taking my eyes off my husband.

"Baby, were doing this for Riley." He explains.

"Uh huh." I joke.

"I love you." He says looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes and like that I let him make us look like the fucking Griswolds if it will make him happy. I swear I even sighed a little.

"Love you too, just be careful." He grins and the other two guys snicker. They know I'm under Edward's spell.

"I will love." With that I head back inside and start making a late breakfast for myself and Kate. If I have to force feed her today I will.

~O~O~O~O~

Twenty minutes later I had chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for Kate ready and on a tray. I walked past Riley on my way up the stairs he was now sitting by the window laughing at the three stooges still fighting with the decorations on the front lawn. Good at least he's occupied.

I propped the tray onto one hand and opened Kate's door. She was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. My poor sweet Katie.

"Kate I come bringing gifts of food." I said in a comforting voice.

"I'm not hungry Bella." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Kate you have to eat. Think of Riley how would he feel if his Mommy starved herself to death?"

"Bella just go away." Once again in that dead voice. It really was breaking my heart.

"No Katie, I love you and I won't let you waste away like this. Riley needs you and loves you as well. Sit your ass up and eat this kick ass comfort food I made for you. Don't let the skanky bitch win by giving up on life." She flipped me off and sat up.

I sat the tray down and she slowly began eating the offering of food I laid before her. She ate in silence and she refused to look at me. I tried telling her about the three idiots outside and she didn't even crack a smile. After eating half of the food she passed the tray back to me and pointed at the door. Clearly that was my cue to leave. And I did, I was just happy to get some food in her. Hopefully later I could get her to eat some more. Then I would broach the subject of a lawyer and maybe a therapist or one of those support groups. I love my cousin but I'm not sure how much I can help her. Really I have no idea what she is going through and clearly she is depressed and needs help before she does something stupid and reckless.

**Rosalie's POV**

God could this be any more boring? Sitting here in Emmett's lawyers office listening to advice on how to best handle his divorce. I came to support him, but fuck this is boring.

"Emmett I think you should suggest selling the family home and offering either to split or give her the money." Grant Elliott the pudgy middle aged bald lawyer informed my big lug of a lover. God did he know how to use that body of his to make me cum. Yum. That's what we should be doing right now. Sex. In that bed in that house. The house that should have been mine, not that little bitch of a soon to be ex-wife's.

"I think we should keep it Emmy bear. It's the perfect family home and Riley will be more comfortable living there. And when we have our kids it will be perfect." I purred into his ear. His eyes glazed over and I know it's mine.

"Since Kate moved out can we use that as any sort of precedent for me to keep the home?"

"Of course, it just easier if you gave up the house Emmett." Fuck you baldy.

"No Rosie is right, Riley will be more comfortable there, and with my Dad cutting me off I really don't feel like paying rent or forking out for a new house right now." Yea Carlisle I so want to smack you for messing with my monkey man.

"Don't worry baby you know your family will come around once they realize that we are really in love and everyone is better off like this."

"I know Rosie it just really hurts. And honestly the disappointment in my Mom's voice was the worst of it." He sounds so sad.

"We will fix this Em, I promise." And we would. I refuse to let him go. I knew the minute I saw him that he was mine. And he saved me from the life I was stuck in. Now that we are on the cusp of having forever, I refuse to let his family get in the way.

"Where is your wife staying Emmett, we really need to serve her with these divorce papers?"

"She's at my kid brother's house." Yea with Mrs. Perfect Wife Bella. Bitch.

"Are you sure you want to file for primary custody of Riley? To be honest that is going to be hard to pull off, since you are the one who had the affair." Grant, aka Mr. Fugly informs us.

"Tell him Em. I know you didn't want to but he needs to know." I encourage.

"Kate has been in and out of treatment for depression for years. We never talk about it as a family but when she was sixteen she tried to kill herself. I don't remember much about what the doctor said at the time I was too worried about her, I do remember he mentioned something about her Mom." Fugly nods and picks up his little phone.

"Amy I need you to come in here." He says in a firm voice then hangs up. "Write down everything you know about Kate's Mom and Dad." He hands a legal pad and pen to Emmett who starts writing. A redheaded woman around thirty five walks into the room just as Em is finishing and handing the pad back to Fugly. "Amy get me all the info on these people. And call Judge Amatto, we may need to subpoena medical records for the safety of a child." I grinned internally, Riley would be mine too. I would have my family.


	6. I Will Survive

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Sorry this was a rough one to write. Also I wanted to let all of you know updates might be slower than normal for awhile. I just lost my Nana and I'm not in a place where writing is a priority. I will not abandon any of my stories, I promise all of them will be finished. I'm just saying that at the moment I need a little time. **

**I love how many people think Tanya or Rose was the Unknown pov. All I have to say is that will be revealed soon. And you will find out if Rose's cousin's Eddie is Bella's Edward. Also I hate Rose and Em in this story as much as all of you lol. I'd like to remind you all that this is a an angst story but it will have a HEA for B and E. I will warn you in the chapters that might have a trigger for anyone. This one does discuss a kidnapping. **

**I've made some craptastic blinkies for my stories if anyone is interested in them let me know. **

**Oh and sorry for all the POV changes in this chapter it was necessary.**

**I Will Survive **

**Time moves on, it's now the 23****rd**** of December. **

**Kate's POV**

Three days ago Bella finally got tired of my mopping dragged me into a shower washed me, dressed me then plopped me back in bed. Which by the way Edward had changed while I was being showered. After I was sitting in bed clean and no longer smelling my cousin brought my son in to see me. Looking into his eyes, seeing his sweet little face gave me new motivation. I got out of bed and began living again. It has been hard but Riley needed me more than I needed to be drunk, more than I needed to hide away from the world.

Speaking of Riley he was once again asking his Uncle Edward if Santa would know where to find him this year.

"But Uncle Edward what if Santa doesn't know?" Riley whined.

"Buddy I overnighted him a letter that he had to sign. It explained that you are going to be spending Christmas here with Aunt Bella, your Mom and myself. And more than likely your Aunt Alice since she never seems to leave." I swear I heard him mumble something about "cockblocking bitch" under his breath. Edward was going to make a great Dad.

"And do you think he'll like the lights?" Riley asked.

"You know it kiddo." Edward mussed Riley's hair.

"Yes those professional light guys did a wonderful job." Bella joked. From my understanding Edward and two of his friends tried to conquer the lights and lost. Bella called Esme who gave her the number to some lighting professionals. Needless to say Edward pouted when for two hundred bucks and less than three hours work this lights and decorations went up with no problems.

"I still can't believe Jake sprained his ankle on Rudolph." Riley giggled. The giant man had been trying to put together one of those lighted deer with a red nose to make it Rudolph and tripped spraining his ankle. According to Riley the one leg hopping dance the almost seven foot guy did on the front lawn was hilarious.

"Hey little man want to help me put together a Gingerbread house?" Bella asked and Riley did a little Alice bounce before taking off to the kitchen to help his Aunt get her supplies.

"So Mom and Dad want to know if it is ok for them to come by for Christmas?" Edward asked me.

"Don't we generally just go to their house?" I was a little confused.

"Well they were, hell we all were thinking it might be easier to just have it here. You, Bella, Alice, Mom, Dad, Riley, myself and maybe Bella's parents." He looked at me pointedly.

"Ahh. Umm what if…" I couldn't ask my head bent a little and tears began to pool.

"That's why Dad and I talked about this. I can easily tell the asshole to take a hike, and have no problem calling the cops on his ass for trespassing. My Mom at her home might give in. He knows this, I already called him and told him if he shows up here I will call the police on him." Edward says firmly, fire in his eyes.

"Why would you do that for me Edward? He's your brother."

"Kate I've known you the majority of my life. I love you like you're my sister and you've done nothing wrong. My brother is the one who fucked up. Even if I didn't love you like a sister you are important to Bella, and if you were hurt anymore it would rip her apart. She is my life, my whole world and if she hurts I hurt Katie. So if you hurting hurts her, it hurts me." He smiled.

I looked at my green eyed brother in law in wonder. I always knew he loved Bella, I just never realized how much. She was more than just his wife, she was the most important part of him. Why couldn't Emmett have felt that way about me?

"Christmas here sounds wonderful." I give him a hug and he kissed the top of my head. It was soothing and very brotherly.

"So Bella kind of went nuts with Santa gifts." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella finally found something she likes shopping for?"

"Yea, I guess when we finally have one of our own, Alice will finally be able to get my wife to the mall without coursing her, which with Alice starts with bribes and ends with threats and physical fighting." He laughed.

"Ahh I remember the prom dress incident."

"You mean the day Bella fought back and Alice found a baseball bat?" We both laughed.

It took Charlie, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle an hour to break those two up. Bella had been on one side of the room with Charlie's fishing pool using it as a weapon while Alice had found a baseball bat trying to knock it down. When the men had removed the weapons Bella made a run for it, Alice jumped her and a wrestling match had ensued. In the end Alice got her way of taking Bella shopping for her prom dress, but had to agree not to drag Bella shopping for six months after that.

"Edward!" Bella screamed from the kitchen and he took off running. I followed behind as quick as possible but that man could run when his love stopped in the kitchen to find Bella standing on the counter with Riley in her arms. She was talking incoherently and pointing.

"Bella love what is it?"

"Mmmm..ooooo…uuu" She screamed again. Riley looked terrified. That's when I notice something run across the room. I jumped on the counter with them squealing.

"Bella breathe."

"Uncle Edward it's Mousy." Riley said from his spot crushed between my cousin and I.

"How the hell did we get a mouse?" Edward demands to no one in particular.

"Umm…" Riley was biting his bottom lip and seriously reminded me of Bella in that moment.

"Riley, buddy you can tell me." Edward smiled at him.

"When Paul came over to play earlier he brought a hamster with him and it got loose. He was giving it to me for Christmas, his brother's hamster had babies like lots of them." Oh my son we will have to talk about this.

"Ok buddy." Edward turned to look at Bella. Her biggest fear was mice. She hated them with a passion. "Love look at me." Edward demanded and she snapped her eyes from the floor and stared into his gaze. He was calming her. Her shaking was slowing. "Baby I'm going to go pack an overnight bag for you then I'm going to carry you to the car." He looked at me. "I'm going to take the three of you to Alice's for the night. I'll get Seth, Jake and Sam to come over and help me find out visitor and take care of it."

"Mouse." Bella finally got out. It took all I had not to laugh at her.

"Yes baby and I'll take care of it." Edward put his hand on her leg and she kneeled into him. Soon he was holding her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his neck.

"Mommy what is wrong with Aunt Bella?" Riley asked me softly.

"When Aunt Bella was a little girl around your age she got locked in a basement in a really old house, it had a lot of mice and rats. She was trapped down there for almost two days. She was in the hospital pretty sick for awhile after that. Ever since anything that looks like a mouse freaks her out." Bella had actually been eight at the time. A crazy woman had kidnapped her and thrown her in the basement of an abandoned house with the intention of coming back for her. Luckily we did find Bella. She told us all she could remember about the woman but unfortunately she was still never caught.

"Oh." He looked guilty and sad.

"Buddy, you didn't know." Edward told him from his spot holding on to Bella.

"Edward I'll go pack for all of us." He smiled at me and continued to coo into his wife's ears peaceful soothing things and he also kept reminding her he was there, he loved her and he'd never let anything bad like that happen to her again.

"Mommy I'm going to stay here with Aunt Bella, she needs me." I smiled at my little man.

"Ok baby." I ruffled his hair and went upstairs to pack a bag.

**Alice's POV**

"Hello?" I huffed into the phone. Brad Pitt and I were having a wonderful time and my cock blocking older brother had to call and ruin it. Ok maybe Brad was actually my pretty sparkly purple vibrator, but we were having an orgasmic time.

"Aunt Alice?" I heard little Riley's voice.

"Hey baby." I immediately calmed.

"Aunt Alice we are coming to spend the night with you. My hamster Mousy got loose and scared Aunt Bella." He said in a small guilt ridden voice. Oh shit Bella poor Bella.

"Ok baby I'll will be waiting for you." He said bye and hung up on me. "Sorry Brad looks like we'll have to play another night." I sighed and got up to clean everything up.

**Bella's POV**

They were crawling all over me. She was going to come back. Why did she keep calling me Mary? Flashes of her face and her blazing red hair filled my mind. Oh my God one bit me! Edward! Mommy! Daddy! Someone save me! Don't let them get me! Don't let her take me away!

"Shh Bella love it's ok I'm here, I'll always be here." The voice of my angel broke through my flashes. "Shh baby."

Edward don't let her take me. I begged him, but I don't think I said it out loud.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bella I didn't know." The small voice of a child.

"Bella love I'm taking you over to Alice's house. The hamster will be gone by morning." He promised. "Riley get Grandpa Carlisle on the phone." I could hear him but I couldn't respond.

"Nannie I need to speak to Grandpa." The child spoke again.

Edward please don't let go. I could feel his arms around me.

"Grandpa I broke Aunt Bella." The child sounded so sad and somewhere in me something was telling me I had to fix this poor child.

"Buddy give me the phone." My angel told the child. "Dad get your medical bag and meet me at Alice's." There was a pause. "Riley and his friend had a hamster that got loose in the house." Another pause. "Thirty minutes. Bye Dad."

It got quiet and the flashes kept coming. Her eyes were hazel and crazy looking. She kept calling me little Mary, saying that she would be my Mommy and soon Daddy would come and we'd be a happy family.

I didn't want her as my Mommy and I know my Daddy wouldn't want to be a family with the crazy lady. She would be a bad Mommy anyways. Locking me in a basement with rats, no food and only one bottle of water.

"Bella I'm going to give you a shot to calm you down and help you sleep sweetheart." I heard the soothing tones and I knew the voice. My mind just couldn't wrap it's self around who it was.

"Sleep my love. Everything will be better in the morning." I heard my angel and I knew he would never lie to me. Blackness covered the flashes and my thoughts all stopped. Nothingness was bliss.

**Alice's POV**

Poor Bella. This has only happened once before, and that was years ago. She could even go into a pet store and walk past the mice and hamsters without a problem. I think it was the shock of it coming out of nowhere, and maybe with the added stress of recent events it just triggered.

Kate and Riley were cuddled in one of the guest rooms. I kept Bella in my room so I was there with her if she woke up. Edward and my Dad had gone to get some help to get rid of the hamster known as Mousy. Because he had mousy brown hair, not because he looked like a mouse. My nephew was too cute.

Bella seemed calm now. Edward on the other hand probably could use a stiff drink. After settling Bella he had calmed Riley down. The poor kid felt so bad about "breaking Aunt Bella". We had all assured him he did no such thing and she'd be back to herself very soon.

My phone rang and I picked it up assuming it was Edward calling to check on Bella, again, for like the tenth time in two hours. Seriously Edward cut the cord.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ali." I heard my other brother's voice on the phone.

"Emmett." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Ali cat I need a favor." He states.

"What Emmett?"

"I want to see Riley for Christmas and give him some gifts, I was hoping we could use your house for that." What the fuck?

"Emmett I don't think so. Right now the last thing Riley needs to see is you because your prostitute whore is attached at your hip twenty four seven."

"Please don't talk about Rosalie like that Alice. Someday you will love her as much as I do." He said. His voice was so sure, like it was set in stone.

"No Em I'm sorry. I just don't see me and the slut muffin being friends. You see I have morals and values that do not include taking my clothes off for money or fucking for money." I hung up on him.

"Edward." Bella says in her sleep with a sweet sigh. I rolled my eyes. Then I had to smile. I want a love like Bella and Edward's. In fact I'm sure I'll know my soul mate when I see him. I've sworn off men, off sex with men till I find him. I don't want anyone else but the other half of me. I've seen my Edward and Bella, my Mom and Dad, I know what it can be like if the love is there. That is what I want.

And I will get it.

~0~0~0~

I woke up with a start when I felt my bed jerk. I watched as Bella rushed into my bathroom. Then I heard the icky sounds of her throwing her guts up. I guess the sedative Dad gave her didn't settle well with her stomach.

"Bella do you need anything sweetie?" Anything that doesn't require me to watch you throw up. I silently added in my head.

"No." She groans and I hear her start hurling again. I decide to go get Kate up to help. Kate has a kid she knows how to deal with puke.

"Katie wakey, wakey." I shake her.

"What the hell Alice?" Kate groans. I laughed because Riley is laying on his back all his arms and legs spread wide and he is snoring louder than Emmett snores.

"Bella is hurling chunks and umm she needs you." Yea make it sound like Bella asked for her.

"Ok." She groaned again and got up. I crawled back into bed with Riley. Let the Momma bear help the sicko. Love you Bella! I giggled.

**Kate's POV**

"Bella sweetie?" She was leaned over the toilet retching. It was violent and it looked painful. Ugh I hate puke. I got a cloth and wet it down with cold water and placed it on her neck. She gave a little sigh.

"Death would be welcome about now." She groaned.

"Bella you know you don't mean that." I laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

"Edward?" Of course her first question of the day.

"Went to handle the little issue." She nodded.

It took twenty minutes before she stopped and we cleaned her up. We both went downstairs and I made her some tea and dry toast. It helped me during morning sickness, and it helps Riley when he has a tummy bug. She ate it gratefully. I made scrambled eggs for everyone else.

"Alice, Riley food is done!" I yelled up the stairs. Less than a minute later my little food monster was there waiting. God he was so much like his father at feeding times.

"Coffee?" Alice moaned coming in taking a cup gratefully. "Feeling better Bella?"

"Much." She gave a weak grin and glanced at the door again. Ahh waiting on her prince charming.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bella." Riley looked so sad.

"You have nothing to be sorry for little man. I love you, you love me and Uncle Edward is taking your little friend to a nice new place to live." I had to hide my grin. Edward probably killed it on sight for upsetting Bella.

"Ok." Riley smiled. He was so much happier now that Bella was back to being Bella.

"Guess who comes tonight little man?" Alice bounced when I asked Riley this. That girl loves Santa.

"Santa!" They both squealed. Bella lightly shook her head. The loud noise had clearly impacted her. I grabbed some Advil from my purse that was sitting nearby. She gave me a grateful smile and popped the pain pills.

"Hola Cullen type people." Seth came in greeting us all.

"Hola Queenie." Alice greeted him. Yea on the weekends Seth and Jacob like to do drag shows. It's funny Seth is six four and Jake is six ten, imagine that in a dress and heels.

"Hi Seth." Riley waived and giggled. Bella looked depressed it wasn't Edward who just came in.

"So Prince Edward sent us to get his lovely bride and oh yea he said the rest of you could come too." Jake informed us.

"Uncle Edward isn't a prince." Riley scoffed.

"Riley in school all the little girls used to think your Uncle Edward was Prince Charming from the story books. That's how he got his nickname." Seth filled Riley in.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bella is already by the door ready to get to Edward. Once again I hid my laugh. The two of them didn't do well apart.

"Let's roll before Auntie Bella decides just to walk home." I laughed at Alice.

"Ok!" Riley squealed and rushed into Bella's arms. "Let's go home so Santa can come." My heart hurt a little hearing my child refer to his Aunt's house as home.

**Edward's POV**

That hamster was long gone. Jake's cousin Sam's snake had a special Christmas dinner. Ha no one messes with my wife. Speaking of wife, where the hell are they? I paced.

"Edward they will be here soon." My Dad laughed as he told me this. Then he checked his phone again. I smirked.

"Don't worry Dad she'll be here soon." My Dad was as much a slave to love as I was.

We went into the kitchen to get coffee made. And I whipped up some grape kool-aid for Riley. Damn I'm domesticated. I was seriously thinking about talking to Bella about going ahead and having a baby. I've been wanting one for awhile. A symbol of our love, the product of our love. Something small and cuddly that will look just like my love. A girl with brown eyes and hair and a sweet pink blush on her face.

"Edward what world are you in?" The sweetest giggle hit my ears. There standing two feet from me was my world. I walked over pulled her to me and sealed my lips to hers.

She moaned into my mouth and I used that as a chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. Sweet as nectar, that is how she tasted. Pulling and sucking on each others' lips I moved my hands to her ass and cupped it. She wrapped her hands tightly around my neck and hopped up. Her legs taking purchase around my waist. I pushed her backwards into the wall to give her added support. She rubbed that hot sweet pussy of hers into very hard cock and I growled. God I could feel her hard nipples through her sweeter. I needed to get these fucking pants off both of us.

"Guys come the fuck on!" Alice the fucking cockblocker from hell. "You are so lucky it was me and not Riley that walked in here." She laughed walking away. I groaned into Bella's neck.

"It's ok baby we have a lock on our door." Bella cheers me with this and I go to take her upstairs. "Later Edward." She giggled again. "Our family is here remember?" Fuck no I had forgotten. Poor Little Edward was going to suffer. "Run upstairs and take a shower, I'll cover for you." My wife is so fucking perfect.

"Love you." I whispered into her ear taking a lick. She moaned.

"I love you too." I ran for the stairs. Last thing I need was for someone to see my big problem and make a joke of it in front of Riley.

**Bella's POV **

Edward was in the shower, yum. Naked Edward.

"Bella?" Alice got my attention.

"Yea?"

"Are Charlie and Renee coming?"

"Tomorrow, Dad was on duty today and Mom wanted to bake something. I will find a way to hide it tomorrow for the greater good. Though Dad swears he will find a way to make it disappear before it even gets here." We shared a laugh. Where Esme was the best cook in the whole world, Renee burnt Kraft Mac and Cheese, nuff said about her cooking talents.

"Kate is looking better." She commented.

"It's fragile still but she is doing better. The therapist I called who recommended getting her to see Riley really helped. After the holidays I'm going to get her set up with appointments. Also I called in a great lawyer for her. She's on vacation right now but we have a meeting on the fifth of January." Alice nodded.

"Good." Then she shocked me. "Dickmett called me last night wanting to see Riley to give him gifts. Wanted to use my fucking house." She said in a low voice only I can hear.

"What the hell? Slutalie would probably be with him. Gah maybe your brother should see a therapist, he's clearly been hypnotized or put under some slutty spell." I spat.

"More like dickmatized." Alice sneered.

"Want me to get the door?" Carlisle asked from his spot on the sofa.

"No I'll get it." Kate said, she was closer to the door. She opened it and some strange guy was there. "Hello?"

"Kate Lynn Swan Cullen?" He asked. She nodded. He handed her some papers. "You've been served." He walked away. Kate walked back in the room shaking. She handed me the papers.

I looked down slowly and then looked back at her.

"They are divorce papers." I said gently. Edward came back then and took them from me. He began looking them over.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. "Jake, Seth could you take Riley for a ride?" He asked his friends. Seth walked over and they had a quiet conversation. "Yea an hour is fine." He waited till they left with Riley.

"Edward what has your brother done?" Carlisle demanded and Edward handed him the papers. I held Kate on one side and Alice got her other side. We moved her to the other sofa. "This is the last straw." Carlisle said with a growl and threw the papers on the floor. Esme leaned down and picked them up.

"He's asking for sole custody? And claiming Kate is mentally unstable?" What?!

"Don't worry Kate we will all speak on your behalf. There is an emergency hearing for custody Monday morning. We will all be there. My son will not have my grandchild around that whore." Carlisle kneeled in front of Kate. "I will protect both you and Riley."

My eyes clashed with Edward's. We were both livid.

"Way to fuck up Christmas Emmett." Alice said out loud then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry broken filter."

"No Alice your brother will not ruin Christmas, my son will not have a sucky Christmas because his father is a dick." Kate said with firm determination.

"Good for you sweetheart." Esme knocked Carlisle away and pulled Kate into her arms. "And I have a phone call to make, if you will excuse me." Esme kissed Kate's cheek and walked into the kitchen.

**Unknown POV**

My plane landed in Seattle an hour ago. I drove by the address my informant had given me but no one was home. I went to the other address. And I saw him.

He was pacing and looking upset. But he was still the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. He broke my heart when he left me for her. She was his world and he couldn't live without her, that is what he told me. I knew the truth, he wanted to make his family happy so he went back to the known.

I will have him back though. I spent too many years trying. First in that dinky little Forks town where he lived, now in the big city of Seattle.

My heart wrenched as the woman came up and wrapped her arms around him. His whole body relaxed and he clung to her form. She would pay for taking him from me. I wasn't a killer, and death was too easy a punishment. I would hurt her in other ways. Ways that would bind him to me forever.

**AN: Reviews? Maybe? Please? I love reviews :). I however will never be one of those authors that refuse to release the next chapter until I have so many reviews. I did say something about an outtake and how I wanted to be over 200 on Tempting Bella, it wasn't a threat I was going to post it anyways lol. Oh and for those waiting on the outtake it will be out soon. If you read the blog or even my profile page it will explain everything. **


	7. In Good Times and Bad Times

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: WARNING: There is sensitive material at the end of this chapter that may be triggers for some people. If you are worried about being set off (it's not rape or abuse) please do not read the BPOV that is labeled with a *. I will summarize in the next authors note what happened. **

**This was mainly a transitional chapter with a time jump here and in the next chapter to keep the story moving. The court case I simplified it instead of going into actual technical terms lol I didn't want to bore you all to death. Also this is only stop one in the court room Kate and Emmett have another visit later for their divorce and a more final custody ruling. Also we are very close, next two chapters after this one close, to finding out the Unknown POV. Thanks for sticking with me ya'll. **

Christmas passed with the adults hiding their anger at Emmett from Riley, and Riley enjoying himself. He only asked once if his Daddy was coming and the family explained that Emmett was away on business and unable to be there. Santa was overly kind to Riley to make up for his lack of father this year. And Santa was also kind to Alice, getting her a new vibrator that she promptly named Jackson Rathbone, to hang out with Brad Pitt. The whole family is still trying to figure out who actually bought that for Alice. Santa knows it was him.

**Bella's POV**

I sat behind Kate in the courtroom, her attorney at her side. In fact the Cullen clan, minus Emmett, all sat behind Kate for moral support. Emmett on the other hand sat with Slutalie and his lawyer on the opposite side of the room. I still can't believe the nerve Emmett had to try and hug me when he saw me this morning. I don't want his nastiness near me.

"All rise for the honorable judge Franklin Banner." We all stood as the dark haired man stepped into the court room. "Be seated." The bailiff told us and we sat back down. Edward took my hand and I was at peace.

"So today we are looking at custody of one Riley Cullen. His father claims that his mother is mentally unstable? Is that correct?" Judge Banner asks.

"Yes your honor." Emmett's lawyer aka Senior Scumbag answers.

"And do you have any proof for these allegations?" The judge demands.

"Your honor we have medical records from Mrs. Cullen's past that show she has in fact attempted suicide as well as suffered with depression and also has a mother that has been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder."

"Bring them here." The judge looks at the files and then cuts his eyes over at Emmett's attorney.

"And I'm suppose to believe that a teenager's attempt at suicide is still relevant to her mental stability how many years later?" He gave a short laugh. "It says her Mrs. Cullen hasn't been in therapy for her depression for eight years." He looked at Aro, Kate's lawyer. "Care to give me your side?"

"Your honor Mrs. Cullen was depressed over the loss of her Mother at a young age and dealt with the issue in therapy, as for the suicide attempt she was sixteen years old and she swallowed a bottle of Advil. It was a teenager's cry for help. Also Mrs. Cullen's mother's medical condition should have no relevance on this case as her Mother is not in the picture, nor has Mrs. Cullen shown any signs of having her mother's disorder." The judge nods.

"Mr. Elliot does your client have any more proof than these old medical records that he should legally not have a hold of? Because I certainly don't see a record for a medical record subpoena here."

"Your honor I object Mr. Cullen has the records because they were in the family home." Elliot complains.

"Your honor for what reason would Mrs. Cullen have the records in their home?" Aro complains back.

"Silence." The judge orders.

"Mr. Ravenelli does your client wish to make any request about custody of the child?" The judge asks Aro.

"Your honor Mrs. Cullen would like sole custody with no visitations or supervised visitations only for Mr. Cullen." Aro states calmly. I swear a vain exploded in Em's head when he says this.

"And the reason for this?" The judge asks.

"Mr. Cullen is living with a former stripper/prostitute a Ms. Rosalie Hale. Ms. Hale was an employee at Caius's Kitty Den for several years, during that time she was arrested twice on suspicion of prostitution. Also for the past two years Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale have been involved in an adulterous affair. My client feels that her son would be put into danger and also worries that his young morals and values could be corrupted." Aro says giving Rose a look like she is dirt on his shoes.

"Proof of this?" Banner demands. Aro gives a nod and hands the bailiff the folders of information on Rosalie.

"You honor you will find that Ms. Hale's criminal record does have a subpoena attached to it, we went through the legal channels correctly to obtain it. The information about the affair comes from affidavits signed by members of the Cullen family that were witnesses to Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale admitting to said affair. Also there are some records that were obtained by a private investigator that shows that Mr. Cullen has been responsible for Ms. Hale's condo's mortgage payments for the past two years."

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of before I make my ruling?" Both sides decline to add anything else. "Court is recessed for thirty minutes while I look at all of this information and make my decision." We went through the ceremony as the judge left and everyone huddled together to talk with Aro.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" Kate asks him in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Judge Banner is all about family values." Aro winks.

"I wouldn't worry dear." Esme hugs Kate.

"I need coffee." Edward states and I agree with him. "Anyone else?" We took the orders and went to get everyone some go juice

**Kate's POV**

The judge took his seat and is taking his sweet time getting his paper work situated. I'm trying my hardest not to bounce my leg under the table with nerves. I've glared at Emmett and the skank a couple of times, and felt Bella put her hand on my shoulder in a show of sisterly solidarity. Or maybe it was just to take my mind of the fact that the coffee was a little chilled and she and Edward had sex hair when they came back from the coffee run. Horny assholes.

"I've read all of these affidavits and gone over the facts of this case and I have reached a decision. In the case of young Riley Cullen I side with the defendant."

Rosalie screeched like a banshee "WHAT?"

"Order young lady, or you will find yourself in jail again." I stifled my laugh. "Riley is to have weekly visitations with his father, that are supervised by a court appointed worker and if Mrs. Cullen would prefer a member of Riley's extended family for example one of his grandparents or an aunt. I feel that this might put the child at ease." He turns to Emmett. "Mr. Cullen you will in no way bad mouth your wife or family, nor will Ms. Hale be allowed at these meetings. If this is violated in any way or if you miss more than two meetings without a damned good reason, and I mean your car blows up on your way there or you have been admitted to the hospital I will resend visitation. You are walking on thin ice Mr. Cullen."

"My client understands your honor." Elliot says in a terse voice.

"A visitation schedule should be made between the family then submitted to my office with both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's signatures as well as that of two witnesses. I will then set up for the court appointed worker to be there. This visits should be at least two hours but no more than four long. And Mr. Cullen no guilt tripping or putting pressure on your son. Court is adjourned." With that the judge left and I could breathe again.

"This is not over bitch." Rosalie snaps as she walks past me on her way out and I have to roll my eyes at the bitch.

"Fax me the hours that are good for your client and we'll get back to you within twenty four hours after we receive it." Aro informs Grant Elliot and then leads me and the family out of the court room. I notice even Esme ignores Emmett's presence.

"Shall we go out to lunch and celebrate?" Carlisle says with a smile and we nod. "I'll call Charlie and have him meet us at the restaurant with the man of the hour. Chucky Cheese?" We laugh and agree.

**Carlisle POV**

Edward is playing the games with Riley as we all look on with a smile. Thankfully my grandchild will not have to be subjected to that horrid piece of white trash my son is fucking at the moment.

"So how did he get those medical records?" Kate ponders out loud.

"Probably used a private investigator." I say calmly. Sadly my son knows how to dig for information thanks to me. The family has always kept an investigator on the payroll.

"God Edward the ball pin is for children." Bella groans watching her husband and drawing my attention to her. I think the stress of being there for Kate during all of this is getting to her, Bella is pale and I've noticed she barely ate a thing.

"Bella are you feeling ok sweetheart?" My beloved must be reading my mind again.

"Hmm?" Bella looks at Esme who repeats her question. "Oh yes Esme I'm feeling fine, just tired and the pizza wasn't agreeing with my tummy." Bella blushes when she admits this.

"Ok dear." Esme gets a know it all smile on her face and winks at Renee who honestly I think has missed what Esme is so happy about because she just smiles weakly and looks around trying to figure out what's going on.

"Carlisle?" A female voice calls and I'm beyond stunned by the woman standing in front of me.

"Victoria?"

"Long time no see doc." She smiles and adjust the scarf around her head. It looks like she has gone through chemotherapy or something recently.

"Yes a very long time almost thirty years." I nod. This is truly awkward.

"Twenty eight Carlisle. Don't age me that quickly." She gives a squeaky laugh. How much was I drinking in college when I dated her?

"Victoria this is my wife Esme, our daughter Alice, my daughter in law Bella, Bella's parent's Renee and Charlie and the big goofs over there are my son Edward and grandson Riley." There I let her know I am a family man just in case of, Victoria was always slow when it came to understanding I wasn't interested.

"Hi I'm Victoria Morgan." She smiles and shakes Esme's hand. "Carlisle and I attended university together." Bella seems uncomfortable for some reason and excuses herself to join Edward and Riley.

"Well I should be going my husband and son are waiting on me." She smiles at us all then walks towards a table where a man around my age and a boy around ten are seated.

"So that was the ex-girlfriend." Alice jokes. It's no secret in our family that I had one other girlfriend besides Esme and that was many, many years ago.

"Yes my darling daughter it was." I laughed as her little nose scrunches up like she smells something nasty.

"Well thank God your taste got better when you found Mom."

"Alice, behave yourself. I'm sure Victoria was a lovely woman when we were all younger, clearly life hasn't been kind to her. So it is very unkind and unladylike of you to talk that way." My wife admonishes our youngest child.

"Sorry Mommy." Alice pouts, but her sorry is sincere.

"And yes Alice, Victoria was a beauty queen when we dated. A real live Ms. Washington State." I wink at my daughter.

"Grandpa, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are kissing again." Riley jumps in my lap and I turn to look and have to laugh because my son has his wife pinned against the ball tank with his mouth firmly attached to hers. It's a good thing that the rest of us were here with Riley.

"Riley do they do that when it's just the three of you out and about?" I worried, I couldn't help it, after Bella's kidnapping years ago we were all a little jumpy.

"No, Auntie Bella always tells Uncle Edward not to touch her when it's the three of us alone. She says he has no control. What does that mean?" Charlie coughs to cover his laugh and I have to do the same.

"She means that Uncle Edward is a silly man that would spend all day kissing her if we let him." Alice tells him.

"Ewww why?" Riley demands.

"Because he's addicted to her girl cooties." Renee tells Riley and he giggles.

"Auntie Bella you have cooties!" Riley yells across Chucky Cheese and I swear reading Edward's lips he said "damn tasty cooties at that." Damn more than I wanted to know about my children's' sex lives.

"Riley I don't have cooties silly boy." Bella came over and picks Riley up holding him to her.

"See little man someday you'll meet a girl almost as pretty and good as Aunt Bella and you'll want to kiss her too. And trust me when I say cooties are going to be the last things on your mind." Edward informs the kid who just looks at me like he's begging for help.

"Riley when two people love each other they share cooties. Just ignore your Aunt and Uncle."

"Ok." And we all have to laugh at the look on his face. It was a cross between do I really want to know and these people are nuts.

"Home?" Esme whispers in my ear and I nod. We soon pay the bill and head to our homes, the day was finally over and at least for the moment my Grandson was safe from my son and his whore.

***Bella's POV* 3 weeks later…**

It was a rainy Friday and Kate and I both were extremely thankful that Riley's best friend was having a sleep over, so we didn't have to deal with the I'm bored(s) anymore today. Right now Kate and I are sifting through the real estate sales on a local realtors web site. A week ago after her second therapy session she came back to the house determined to find her own place. Not that she plans to move in right away, she knows she still needs time. However she wants to buy it and get it set up perfectly for she and Riley. Edward and I thought this was an excellent plan. It had also filled my cousin with a joy I haven't seen in forever.

"Bella how about this one?" I look over at the three bedroom two bath cottage style home she has pulled up and can't help but think it's perfect for them.

"I love it Kate. We should set an appointment to go and view it." She nods.

"I'll go make the call."

"Ok." I was reading over the specs on the house when my cell informed me I had a text message.

_Hey sexy what are you wearing? Xoxo E_

_Clothes you perv. Kisses B _

_Aw ruin my fun. Nipple kisses E_

_What are you up to lover boy? Nibbles B_

_I was wanting to invite my sexy lovely wife out on a date? Love ya E_

_When? Hugs B _

_Tonight? Clit kisses E _

_PERV! And yes what time? Kick to your nards B_

_7:30 I'm wearing a suit ;) Love ya E _

_I'm wearing something Alice picks out. Love ya back B. _

"Bella what has you so red in the face?" Kate asks laughing at me.

"Edward asked me out on a date." I bounce and giggle like a school girl.

"Seriously Bells I think you are more excited now than on your first date." I tossed her the bird and she rolls her eyes. "Mature."

"Hey I'm mature, when I have to be." I joke back. My phone rang this time. "Hello?" And I was glad I didn't say Hello sexy when I heard my father-in-laws voice.

"Bella there has been an accident, Emmett is in the hospital. I don't know much, I'm on my way there and they might need Kate to sign something since they are still legally married and neither have had the other removed as next of kin." Oh shit!

"Which one?" I ask softly.

"Mine." Seattle Memorial it is.

"Be there as soon as possible."

"Ok see you soon."

"Kate we need to get to SMH, Em was in an accident and they might need your signature or something, that was Carlisle." My cousin jumped up and ran at lightning speed up the stairs. She was down in no time dressed in jeans and a sweater, clearly the part of her that still loves Emmett was now in control.

"Let's go." Damn I'm glad I put on clothes already when I went to get milk earlier.

I drove the two of us to the hospital and Kate called Edward and Alice on the trip there so that they could come as well. Honestly we might be pissed at Emmett, but he is still family. If it's not serious though my ass is going home.

"Emmett Cullen?" Kate asks the front desk clerk.

"Transferring to ICU. Only family." She says a little snotty.

"I'm his wife and she is his sister in law. If you need someone to vouch for us Dr. Carlisle Cullen your chief of staff is our father in law." Damn you go Katie.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen I apologize, here are two visitors' passes. I hope Mr. Cullen will be fine." Kiss ass bitch.

We rush to the elevator and go to ICU. Esme is huddled up in a chair tears streaming down her face.

"Esme?" I rush over pulling her into my arms.

"Bella, oh Kate thank God your both here." We each take a side and hold our second Mom close. "He was driving Rosalie's bmw and a hummer came around the corner and crashed into him. He has a brain injury and they have put him in a medically induced coma to get the swelling down." Shit poor shit head Emmett.

"It will be ok Esme." Kate assures her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I look and see the Slutalie herself.

"Who?" I say sarcastically. Really bitch doesn't want to start with me right now.

"The bitch who stole Emmett's kid from him." She looks like she wants to cut someone, and seriously I'm like bring it bitch cause I will end you at this point.

"Seriously? Emmett was the one who fucked up, but this isn't about that lady, this is about Emmett getting better." I huff.

"Like any of you care if the man I love lives or dies." She screams.

"I care if my son lives or dies." Esme says in the coldest voice I've ever heard her use.

"Of course you do Mrs. Cullen, I meant the bitches with you." Rosalie says in a kind voice. What the hell?

"Please do not talk about my daughters that way." Esme continues in that freaky cold voice.

"Mrs. Cullen they are not your daughters. The one is on her way out and I don't see the other one lasting much longer either." Huh?

"Just because mine and Emmett's marriage didn't last, and honestly I put a lot of the blame on your skanky ass, don't you dare imply that Bella and Edward won't." Kate glares at the slut.

"Please like Eddie is as perfect as you all pretend. Given the shot he'd toss Bella over for someone prettier and blonder."

"Edward prefers brunettes." I say calmly. She will not get to me is my mantra.

"Really? Stanford, freshman year ask him about Tanya."

"Bella you know she is making things up." Kate says just as calmly as I did before.

"Yes."

"Tanya told me about her sweet Eddie, and when Emmy filled me in on your histories I called my cousin to find out more about her Eddie. She e-mailed a picture. Shocking really to see my soon to be brother in law with the perfect marriage all cuddled up with my cousin." Don't let her get to you.

"Liar." Kate spat.

"You wish I was lying." Slutalie spat back.

"What is going on here?" Edward demanded from behind me and I spun around to look into his face.

"Nothing soon to be brother dear, just telling your wife about my darling cousin Tanya and your time at Stanford together." Rosalie says in a saccharine sweet voice. My husband's face goes white as a sheet.

"Bella it is not what you think." He says firmly and my world spins on its axis. Because up until that moment I really hadn't believed anything. I think I might be having a panic attack because I can't breathe and my body is killing me. "Bella, Bella baby breathe!" Edward rushes to me and I push him away gently. I can't be touched.

"I told you, you were next." I hear in the background as my world goes black.

~0~0~0~

I came around in a hospital bed with monitor hooked up to me. I felt heavy and hollow and very disorientate.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet voice calls from beside me.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Oh Bella I was so scared." She hugs me gently and I wince a little.

"What happened?" My mind has vague images of Slutalie trying to tell me Edward was going to leave me.

"Rosalie was telling you about her cousin Tanya who went to school with Edward. And breathe Bella because it is not that bad ok you panicked before he could explain. When you and Edward were on your mini break up he went on one date with her after being begged by a friend there. The next morning is when he showed up to get you back. One date with someone else proved that no one else would ever do for him." Ok that's not so bad, but why do I feel so achy and hallow still?

"Alice what happened? Why do I hurt so bad?" She flinches away and mumbles about getting the doctor. Or was that fuckhot doctor? Five minutes later Alice returns with a blond hair, blue eyed doctor who is very handsome. But where is Edward?

"Mrs. Cullen I'm Jasper Whitlock." He shakes my hand and I give a small smile in greeting. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Cullen there wasn't much we could do, your blood pressure spiked and you fell as you passed out. We were trying to stabilize you when the miscarriage occurred." Miscarriage?

"I wasn't pregnant I'm on the pill."

"Mrs. Cullen you were approximately six weeks along." He says in a sad voice.

"Where is Edward?" I demand. I need my Edward.

"Edward was sedated and is in a room himself. Bella he flipped out when you passed out and then when the baby… Well Edward was getting violent and tried to kill Rosalie. Dad hit him with a sedative and put him in a room." My Edward I need him.

"I need him." I whisper.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'll go see what I can do." Dr. Whitlock pats me on the shoulder and I flinch away. I can't stand his touch or to see him. For some reason I know it's irrational but I blame him for not doing enough to save my baby.

"Alice how is Emmett doing?" I need to change the subject.

"Better they stabilized him and if he makes it through the next twenty four hours he should be fine. Rosalie has been removed from hospital property, Kate used her power as wife to have her banned from the visitors list." My sister in law smiles devilishly.

"Good." At least I won't have to see her face. Now where is Edward?

**AN2: Ok so Tanya may or may not be done ;) and what about Dr. Whitlock? You knew Jasper had to show up sooner or later right? Oh and no all is not going to be perfect with the family and Emmett, but he is still family even if he has been a dick so being as he could die of course the family has rallied around him. **

**For those who didn't read the last part Bella had a miscarriage. This will be something she will deal with in the story, I will put up warnings on sections where she is thinking or talking about it. **

**Review me people ;) **


	8. When It Rains It Pours

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: WARNING: There is sensitive material in this chapter regarding Bella and her miscarriage. I didn't go to emo, but it is still there. She isn't done grieving though. **

**When It Rains It Pours**

**Bella's POV**

It was an hour before Edward was awake and able to come sit by my side. Alice quietly left us, knowing we needed to have some time together. She mumbled something about stalking the fuckhot doctor and checking in on Emmett. I knew she was just being the a good sister to both Edward and I but letting us be, I also knew Edward and I needed to talk about this Tanya person, who happens to be Slutalie's cousin, and ok maybe I have a real hate of their whole family about now. However at this moment I just want his touch; I just need my Edward's caresses to tell me everything is going to be fine.

I hadn't even known about my baby. Edward and I hadn't even been trying for one yet, up until knowing of this child's existence I hadn't even felt ready for a child. Though now that I know there was one I can't help but miss it. The love I feel for the child that I will never get to know is overwhelming. It feels like someone ripped part of me away, a part I never got to know, a part that was essential to my very being. I couldn't help feeling sort of empty and very needy.

I made Edward get up on the bed with me and hold me. I just need his touch. He keeps cooing sweet words into my hair. How he loves me, how beautiful I am, how he'll always be there for me. And though I have questions about this Tanya, I know that he will always be there for me. We love each other. It's a simple as that. Without Edward I would only be half of myself. Apart we don't do so well. While that might seem overly co-dependent to some, it works for us. We are able to function in society, we have friends and family we spend time with. We even can go a night without one another, if Alice is dragging me to a sleepover at her house. We just don't like to be apart, and we function better when we know the other one is going to be there at the other end of the phone, or at home for us when we need them. And we are at our best when the other is right by our side.

"Bella, Edward?" Carlisle's voice called us out of our bubble for two.

"Come on in Dad." Edward beckons his Father.

"Bella, darling girl I am so sorry." He rushes over and places his hand on my cheek. Looking so sincere and red eyed. I can tell my father in law has been crying.

"Thank you." I softly say back.

"Bella we are going to keep you overnight for observation. I've already cleared it for Edward to stay with you." I give him a genuine smile. If I have to endure this place, at least Edward will be here with me.

"Thanks Dad." Edward rewards his father with a smile as well.

"Now I know this is a bad time, but I've gone over Dr. Whitlock's notes Bella. While there was nothing he could see to cause problems in the future with conception, I would feel better if you would have some tests done. I just want to make sure that you are ok, and that if you should get pregnant again that this isn't going to cause any problems that we have to worry about."

"What problem?" Edward asks.

"How much did Dr. Whitlock tell you?" Carlisle asks seriously.

"He said between my blood pressure and my fall my baby didn't have a chance." I said on a sob. "I killed our baby Edward." I cried into his strong shoulder. He rubbed my back and held me tighter.

"Oh Bella he didn't explain everything to you. You did not kill your baby Bella, there was nothing you could have done to save it. Your baby was never going to get here dear. You were having what is called an ectopic pregnancy. The baby was growing in your fallopian tubes, instead of in your womb." He sighed. "To be honest Bella, this pregnancy could have killed you. Ectopic pregnancies can cause internal bleeding and are rarely viable pregnancies."

"Ok but Dad what problems?" Edward demanded.

"I'm worried about two main things, tubal damage and possible infertility issues." He states calmly. "Now tubal damage will lead to infertility, however there are other factors that can cause infertility, around fifteen percent of all women who have an ectopic pregnancy become infertile. I just would like to run a few test and see if there are any signs. If we find something quick enough Bella we might be able to fix it."

"Ok." I tell him firmly.

"I'd also like for the two of you to have a couple sessions with a grief counselor. Bella your automatic reaction in blaming yourself for the losing the baby is normal, however I still would like the two of you to just talk to someone about it." Edward nods.

"I agree." He tells his father then looks at me. "It can't hurt to talk to someone baby." I give him a small smile.

"Ok. Tests and shrink, got it." I give a lame joke. I feel a little better knowing that I didn't kill my baby. However part of me still blames myself. Another part blames Slutalie and her skank cousin. Skankanya. Got to tell Alice that one.

"I'm so proud of both of you." Carlisle informs us. "Many would argue and say they don't want to talk to a shrink as Bella calls them, but you are both mature enough and love each other enough to do this." Edward grins.

"Thanks Dad. Oh hey how is Em doing?" Grrr Emmett.

"Better. We still have him under, but all his vitals are coming up. And it looks like all the internal bleeding has been stopped. If things are going this well tomorrow at this time we are going to start weaning him off the meds so he can wake up."

"Riley!" It just hit me, who has him?

"He's with Esme right now. Alice is going to stay with us tonight to help look after the little guy. If it's ok though I'll bring him by so he can see that you are ok?" Carlisle smiles as he thinks of his only grandchild. A sudden wave of sadness comes over me as I think about my lost child, and the slight chance that there may never be another little one in my womb. A bright eyed baby, who looks like Edward, but with my love for books, his love for music, who is loved by both of us. I shake it off though knowing I don't need to go completely emo right now.

"Bring him by anytime. Carlisle where's Katie?" I ask.

"Sitting with Emmett. She's been alternating between glaring at him, holding his hand and telling him things will be ok, and threatening to pull the plug." Carlisle smiles. "She says she is just making sure, and this is a quote: 'Slutalie can't get back in.'" I have to laugh at the sound of my father in law saying Slutalie. Edward is laughing too, it's good to see him smile.

"Dad why don't you go get Riley and bring him by." Edward tells his father between chuckles. Carlisle nods once then leaves.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I say into his neck. I'm holding him tight now.

"For what love?" He pulls back looking into my face clearly baffled.

"For losing the baby, for maybe not being fertile now." I say on a small cry.

"Baby, Bella, my darling heart, you have nothing to apologize for. When it's time for us to have a baby we will Bella. Even if I have to buy one." He jokes, well he's kind of joking. I can tell part of him has considered this. "Though I believe everything is going to be fine, and one day I'll have a little girl with big brown eyes, and brown hair like yours. My little mini Bella." He says softly.

"We can have a mini Bella and a mini Edward." I smile. Losing this baby has made me realize something. "Edward, whenever you are ready, I am too. I mean I need time to heal, and I'm not trying to replace this one with another. It's just once I knew about the baby I realized how much I wanted something part you and part me. A product of us. Undeniable proof of our love."

"Really?" He looks so excited.

"Really, really." God did I just quote Shrek?

"Ok, how about after you heal we meet with our therapist for a month or two and then we make a final decision and try from there." I nod.

"Yes." I'll always miss this baby, my first child. It will always own part of my heart, even though I didn't know it till it was too late. And I know Edward is right, we should see the therapist first. Make sure that it's not grief causing us to jump to quickly. Make sure we are strong enough. And I know we have the whole Skankanya issue to talk about too. We're getting there though. _Sighs._

******

Riley spent thirty minutes curled up on the bed with Edward and I. We cuddled him, assured him all was going to be ok. Told him we loved him, and sent him off with Esme when he fell asleep. In that time with my nephew my heart and head firmed the idea that it was time for Edward and I to be grown ups, for us to expand our family.

Though I needed answers from him first.

"Tell me about Tanya." I say into the dark room. We have the lights out with just the tv playing on low in the background.

"Bella, maybe now isn't the best time for this discussion."

"Edward now is the best time. If I have to hurt you, doctors are on hand to fix you." I say meaning every word.

"Um ok." He stutters. I reach over grab his nuts threw his pants.

"Tell me about Tanya." His face goes white and he nods. I let go.

"Tanya was in three out of my five classes at Stanford my first semester. She had a boyfriend who was going to be joining her in the spring at Stanford, he took a semester off to go tour Europe with his dying Grandfather." He sighed and takes a deep breath. Neither of us likes talking about our time apart.

"Go on." I encourage.

"She understood some of what I was going through. Once or twice a week we'd meet up in the library and study for class, talk about you and her boyfriend and how miserable we were without the two of you. About the same time we had our," he takes a deep breath and opens and shuts his mouth a few times before saying really fast and fairly loudly, "God Bella when we broke up." A single tear slips down his face. "About that same time her boyfriend called her to say he met someone and he wasn't coming. It was the hardest time of my life baby. Tanya and I became each others' support system. She'd listen to me talk about how much I fucking missed you, and I listened to her talk and cry about her ex."

"Ok, why did Slutalie say you were dating her?" So far it sounds like they were just friends. I had no problem with that, I had male friends who weren't Edward.

"After about a month of being miserable Tanya started talking about moving on, being with someone else. She had only ever been with her ex. A few weeks after that I figured if I was going to move on, why not try with her." He groans. "I took her on a date, simple dinner and a movie. We had fun, it wasn't the same as with you. It didn't feel perfect and like home. But we had fun. I took her back to her dorm and she invited me in. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then on the lips. She tasted wrong. She wasn't you. I politely pushed her off of me. Said that while I still thought of her like a friend, I didn't think the dating thing would work for us. She smiled and told me to give it time. I left and went back to my apartment." He looks at the ceiling and tightens his arms around me.

"And?" I prod.

"And I saw your picture on my desk, knew that it was you. That you have always been it. I got on the first fucking plane I could and came to you. You took me back, and I never looked back. I just transferred schools. I didn't need an ivy league education, I needed you." He says while kissing my head.

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"She didn't matter Bella. When I went back I was polite but distant, I told her that we got back together, that I was transferring schools to be with you. She called me a fool for giving up Stanford for a piece of ass. I never talked to her again after that. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to push you away again, I was scared. Then after years past the memory faded and I never thought to tell you about because it was nothing."

"Really?"

"Really baby." He looks at me and then touches his nose to mine. It's our little secret way of saying I love you, and I'm true to you. I can forgive him.

"Ok, so Tanya Hale is out of our lives, we shall never speak of her again." I say firmly.

"Tanya Whitlock." He says. "Her last name was Whitlock."

"But it's Rosalie Hale and they are cousins." I argue.

"Her last name was Whitlock."

"Just like my doctor's last name." I cringe. "That's so odd, I never knew anyone with that last name, and now I know about two."

"Yea." He pulls me tighter to him. "I love you." I forget everything when he kisses me.

**Alice's POV**

Oh my God! Fuckhawt doctor, Alice's girlie bits want to play with you. Seriously I'm renaming my vibrators Jasper and Dr. Whitlock. Yum!

Don't get me wrong I'm worried about Emmett, the asshat and I want to cry for my sister Bella. However I think I have just found the one. My future. Now I just have to work up the courage to actually talk to him. Last time I tried I think all I said was, oh hell all I did was grunt.

"Alice dear are you coming with Riley and I now, or meeting us later?" My Mom pulls me out of my thoughts of Dr. Fuckmenow. I see Mom carrying little Riley. Poor baby boy.

"Mrs. Cullen, if you'd like I can carry him to the car for you." Dr. Domebaby *yes I'm channeling Bel Biv Devo* offers Mom.

"Dr. Whitlock thanks for the offer…" I cut Mom off.

"Thank you Dr. Whitlock, we'd love the help." Ha I spoke! I give Mom a little wink. Jasper star of my future masturbatory fantasies takes my baby nephew and heads towards the elevator with us close behind him. I wish he wasn't wearing that white coat so I could get an ass visual.

"He's a cute fella." He just randomly says.

"Yea, he's light of our lives." I reply.

"He's adorable and very well behaved." Mom adds, looking at me weird.

"I just want to apologize again for not being able to help Mrs. Cullen." He speaks sincerely and it warms my heart. "There was nothing we could do." I smile.

"Jasper, Carlisle Cullen is my Dad, we know the facts about medical issues. Not everyone can be saved, and sometimes there is really nothing you can do." I assure him honestly. I'm sad about the baby, but Dad explained about ectopic pregnancy and I realized that this baby was just not meant to be. Someday though, Bella and Edward will have a beautiful baby that we will all love. We'll never forget this one, or what could have been had it made it, but we understand.

"I'm sorry, it's just the first time I've lost a patient." He pauses. "I know Mrs. Cullen is still alive, but I lost the baby and I feel like crap because there was nothing I can do." He shakes his head. "Plus…" He stops as my Mom puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Whitlock, don't beat yourself up. If you do that you are going to start second guessing yourself, and soon you'll be scared to treat a patient. Doctors can't save everyone, it's a fact." She tells him gently. "But you will save many more than you lose. That's what will make it all worth it." He smiles.

"Please call me Jasper." She smiles back.

"Call me Esme."

"I'm Alice." I sort of squealed and bounced at the same time. What the hell is up with that?

When we get to the garage Jasper helps Mom hook Riley up in his booster seat, little guy still hasn't woken up yet. He could sleep threw a tornado going down the street beside him. Mom thanks him and goes around to get in the car. I smile sweetly at Dr. Jasper You Will One Day Be Mine Whitlock.

"So I guess we're leaving now." I tell him softly.

"Yea, I'm sure your husband is waiting for you at home." He responds. Ohhh he is totes trying to find out if I'm attached! Internal squee!

"Well, I guess he is. I mean he would be if he existed. Unfortunately I don't even have a boyfriend to wait for me." I give a fake little pout. "What about your wife?"

"Oh hell she's probably in bed by now." My eyes bug a little and he laughs. "Alice I'm just as single as you are." Yippy! "So I was wondering if you might like to go for dinner one night?" Yes!

"Yes!" He smiles that fuckhot smile. "Give me your cell?" I say politely as I can through my excitement. He hands it over and I program in my number. "My Mom and Dad raised me old fashion, the boy calls first. The cards are all in your hands Dr. Whitlock."

"Why darlin' I'm honored you trust me with the cards." He jokes. Mom calls my name softly and I sigh.

"Night Jasper." I try and say sexy.

"Night Alice." He winks.

As we're pulling out of the parking garage my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"So Alice, I'm free tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me then?" I nod excitedly.

"Yes, I would love that."

"Do you want to meet me at the restaurant, or should I pick you up?" He asks.

"I'll text you my address, you can pick me up. I told you I'm old fashion."

"Be ready by seven?"

"With cute Jimmy Choos on." I joke.

"Then I'll have to make sure the restaurant is worthy of both your beauty and your shoes." Oh my God he knows Jimmy Choos are shoes! "Until then sweet Alice." He purrs.

"Until then." I reply. He hangs up and I save his number and text him my address.

"Alice?" My inquires.

"Dr. ScrewmesixwaystoSunday Whitlock asked me out!" I squeal again.

"Mary Alice watch your language." My Mom says sternly then giggles. "He was looking at you like you are something to eat. Your Father gets that look a lot before our sexy times." Gross. Eww, mental bleach!

"TMI Mom." She laughs.

"Alice, I'm happy for you baby girl. Just be careful." I beam at her.

"Yes Mommy."

I know I'm being a little selfish, my sister just had a miscarriage, my asshat of an older brother is in the hospital, his marriage in shambles, but I finally found him. I'm still going to be there for Bella, if she needs me tomorrow I'll force myself to reschedule with Jasper, but I really hope she will be ok with just Edward. She generally is.

**Unknown POV**

I had been so close to him, I could actually smell him. Soon my love, soon we will be back together. Once I make you see that she is nothing, and I am everything. I tired of waiting in the shadows, of planning and plotting. I wanted what was mine. I didn't want to wait any longer.

The countdown was almost over, very soon I would be with him again. Very soon.

Sooner than you think.

**AN2 : Reviews are nice :) The author really likes them. **

**Jasper and Edward promise to be goodboys and I promise a little lemonzest in the next chapter if we get some good reviews ;)  
**


End file.
